Loving Another You
by Wolfsmiley
Summary: Natsu and Lisanna become a couple out of the blue which leaves a pang of hurt and sadness for little miss Lucy but she's also met with a mysterious man that could also help with that problem. Lisanna is also having murderous intentions. How will it all turn out?
1. The Start Of Something New

**Storyline: Lisanna and Natsu are a couple now, leaving Lucy sad and heartbroken. But, one day she finds someone who wants to be a Fairy Tail mage. How did she meet this person? Where? When? What will their relationship be?**

**Well, this is my second story for Fairy Tail, Loving Another You.**

**Rated T for language and violence.**

**This story will get very intense or interesting in some parts. Oh, and to just let you know, if you want to see a picture of the guy Lucy meets, check my profile!**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><em>Its been a while since I've heard Natsu and Lisanna are dating. Natsu announced it to the guild and said, "Lisanna and I are now a couple!" The guild started to clap and cheer. I was devastated when he said that. I almost broke into tears, but I couldn't do that in front of the guild, so I just clapped to blend in with the crowd. Then, I just went home alone and cried myself to sleep.<em>

**-2 weeks later (Just so you know, she changed styles due to heartbrokenness)-**

"Another peaceful and relaxing morning!" Lucy sighed as she got up from her bed to make breakfast. When she was done eating, she took a nice relaxing bath. "I should go back to the guild after this," She said calmly. Lucy went out of the bathroom and put on a pink tank top and ripped jeans with a black and white scarf. She then made her way to the guild.

**-At the guild-**

Lucy opened the doors to the guild.

"Hiya everyone!" Lucy said with a big smile as she waved to everyone. She made her way to the bar where Mira was.

"Hi there, Lucy, can I get you anything?" Mira said with a sweet smile.

"Can you make me a Vanilla Milkshake, please?" Lucy said to Mira with a huge smile on her face.

"Of course, I'll be right on it!" Mira replied as she started to make Lucy her milkshake.

"Thanks Mira-san!" Lucy said with a smile._"I'm still surprised how I can still keep my happy face after what just happened 2 weeks ago,"_ She thought looking back at Natsu and Lisanna. She then frowned at the fact that Natsu wasn't hers. "Maybe a job might help me get back to reality," she said outloud not expecting people to hear her anyways.

"Here's your Vanilla Milkshake, Lucy." Mira set the Milkshake down in front of Lucy.

"Thanks Mira-san!" Lucy thanked her again.

Mira smiled at her and began to think. _"Lucy is taking this Natsu and Lisanna thing well, actually. Too well. Something might be wrong... I do remember she changed styles a couple of days ago.." _she thought tapping her chin then looked directly at her"Say, Lucy.." Mira asked the blonde.

"Yeah?" She replied, and stopped drinking her milkshake , brown orbs gazed upwards.

"Is something wrong?" Mira questioned her.

"_Something tells me she's known my issue for a while..." _Lucy thought._ "_Maybe," she mumbled, and looked over to the left so that Mira couldn't see her face.

"Is it about Natsu and Lisanna by any chance?" Mira asked. Lucy did not reply to this.

"Lucy, don't be upset. Someone else is out there for you I'm sure of it!" Mira said, trying to cheer her up.

"I'm just kind of in shock..." Lucy frowned.

"Explain," Mira replied, almost whispering.

"Well…" Lucy said. "Natsu and I spent so many precious times together and I thought that our friendship was advanced enough to take the next step... Soon after Lisanna came back it's all been hell for me..." She cursed "Natsu won't even bother to say hi to me anymore..." she growled.

"Oh, I see…." Mira replied, understanding more of the situation. "So, have you done anything new lately?" she asked changing the tense subject.

Lucy nodded. "I've started to learn another magic!" the blonde mage said smiling a bit.

"What type?" Mira asked.

"Dagger Magic," Lucy replied.

"Dagger Magic.. I see..." Mira said, getting interested. "Do you still have your celestial spirits?" she asked.

"Of course!" Lucy took her keys out and dangled them in front of Mira.

"I see. So then I guess you have your dagger with you now?" Mira said, smiling a bit.

"Yeah, want to see?" Lucy asked Mira.

"Yeah, sure!" Mira exclaimed, still smiling.

"Here it is!" Lucy placed her glowing dagger on the bar counter for Mira to see.

"Wow, Lucy! This is amazing!" Mira exclaimed, looking surprised.

"Yeah, it is," Lucy smiled and took the dagger back from Mira and put it in her pocket. "But there is a problem with Dagger Magic.." she said as her voice turned into a mumble.

"What is it?" Mira asked.

"Well, your senses get very-" Lucy was cut off from the huge steps from Natsu

Lucy quickly shot up from her barstool and took her dagger from her jean pocket. She held it to his neck, making Natsu and the guild gasp.

"That's what I meant, Mira," Lucy said looking at Mira, then nodding. "Sorry, Natsu, it happens sometimes with this magic," she said taking her dagger away and stuffing it back into her pocket.

Natsu just stood there, dumbfounded. "You almost tried to kill me!" the boy yelled right in her face.

"I'm sorry, it's my magic!" Lucy yelled back, slapping her hand across his face. "You really had to ruin the moment, didn't you!" she yelled with tears in her eyes, and ran out of the guild. The guild stared angrily at Natsu.

"You've really done it now, Natsu," Gray said cracking his knuckles along with half of the guild.

"You don't even know what's she been through for the past 2 weeks!" Levy said angrily along with Gajeel.

Then the entire guild (except for Lisanna and Mira) started fighting with Natsu.

"What the hell did I do to her?" Natsu yelled at everyone.

"You changed her!" Gray yelled.

The guild stopped fighting and just watched the talk between Gray and Natsu.

"What do you mean? Lucy hasn't changed a bit!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Have you seen her attitude, change of style, change of magic, and going on jobs alone?" Gray yelled. "She's not even a part of our team anymore because of you!" The guild went from angry to shocked.

Natsu stood in his spot shocked. _"That's right, Lucy hasn't went on a job with me for the past 2 weeks. And, I've ignored her when she tries to talk to me! Oh, that's right, she's been wearing some different clothes, too..." _Natsu thought.

"So, you realized what you've done now," Gray said calmly.

"Yeah…" Natsu said frowning. "Lucy probably doesn't want me to go to her apartment, so I'll wait until tomorrow," he said walking out of the guild doors to head home.

**-Back to Lucy-**

"Ughhh, what an asshole!" Lucy yelled in anger as she punched the wall in her apartment. "He doesn't have to yell at me like that!" she said. "I guess I'll just go to sleep and forget that this happened," she sighed sleepily. Lucy drifted off into to sleep and woke up the next morning.

**-In the morning-**

"It seems like a nice day to go walking or shopping," Lucy said as she got up from her bed to make some breakfast. Then, she headed towards her bathroom to go take a bath. "Ahh, so relaxing," she said calmly. Then she quickly came out of her bathroom and got dressed. She wore a white tank top with black ripped skinny jeans and her favorite scarf. "Now, I'll just walk around town," she said with a smile, walking out of her apartment.

**-Back in the guild-**

"She's not here yet! She's always here at this time!" Natsu said.

"Don't worry, she'll be here soon! It's only 9:00 AM," Lisanna said, trying to cheer up Natsu.

"I guess.. But I really want to go on a job! I want to apologize to her first, but I guess it can't be helped.." Natsu said to Lisanna. "I'll apologize to her when I get back from the mission," he said, trying to act smart, then picked out a request.

"Okay, I guess..." Lisanna replied, and walked off, hand in hand with Natsu.

**-Back to Lucy-**

"Umm, excuse me?" Lucy asked the shopkeeper.

"Yes?" The man replied.

"I was wondering, what time is it? Also, do you sell any magic daggers?" Lucy questioned, looking at the man.

"It is now 12:00 in the afternoon! And my my, I never thought I would see the day to meet another Dagger mage!" the man said smiling. He took out 10 boxes of magical daggers from under the table.

Lucy smiled. "Thanks! And wow, those are some extraordinary daggers you have!" Lucy thanked and exclaimed to the man. "So how much are they?" she asked.

"Well, secretly, Dagger mages get a discount for magic and all that stuff, so these daggers are about 1,000 jewels a piece," the man said.

"Awww, I don't have the money now, but I'll come back in 2 days to pick up the one with the key on it!" Lucy said as she waved goodbye to the man.

"Alright, I'll save this one just for you" the man said and smiled as Lucy walked out of the door.

"Okay, so I'm getting the dagger I wanted, so I'm all set for today!" Lucy said, smiling to herself. "Now, time for lunch!" she said walking over to Greek's Restaurant.

As she walked to the bar part of the restaurant, she sat in the middle since she was the only person at the bar. "Can I get a vanilla milkshake please?" she asked the bartender.

"Sure!" the bartender said as she got to work.

Then, a man who looked exactly like Natsu came over to the bar and sat beside Lucy. He asked for Chocolate milkshake. There are a couple of differences between this man and Natsu; he had brown hair, wore a gray sleeved shirt that was rolled up to the elbow that had a 13 on it, and wore a dark green scarf and gray jeans with it. But, his body and facial expressions looked exactly the same.

"Here's your Vanilla milkshake, Miss!" the bartender said.

"Thanks," Lucy said then looking at the man again.

"Here's your Chocolate milkshake sir," The bartender said to the man.

"Thank you," The man said with a smile, then started to drink his milkshake.

Then, after a few minutes of drinking milkshakes, the man and Lucy looked at each other.

"I'm sorry but you look like someone I know," they both said to each other, then blushed in a sight of embarrassment.

"Can I have your name?" the man asked.

"Lucy, yours?" Lucy asked.

"David," He smiled.

Lucy and David talked for a couple of minutes, then finished their milkshakes.

"Hey, even though we just met wanna walk around town?" David asked.

"I would love to," Lucy smiled, and they walked out talking again.

"So are you a traveling mage?" Lucy asked.

"Yes and no," David replied

"Interesting , please go on" Lucy said.

"Well I've traveled to find the guild of my dreams, which seems pretty funny for a guy to say," he laughed a bit.

Lucy giggled. "So what's this guild of your dreams called?" she asked.

"Fairy Tail," David replied.

"I'm in that guild!" Lucy said to David raising her backhand with the Fairy Tail mark on.

David gasped. "A Fairy Tail mage!" He said excitedly.

"I could get you in if you tell me what magic you use," she said offering.

"Spy Magic," David said.

"So cool!" Lucy exclaimed.

"What's your magic?" David asked.

"I actually use two," Lucy replied. "Celestial Spirit Magic and Dagger Magic!"

"Amazing!" David smiled.

"Well come on! I'll introduce you to everyone!" Lucy grabbed David's hand and was off like a bullet towards Fairy Tail. Minutes later they arrived at the big building.

"Wow, it's bigger than I imagined!" David exclaimed.

"Yeah," Lucy giggled and walked in.

"I'm back everyone!" Lucy got the attention of the guild members and waved.

"Who's that?" the guild said, curiosity filled their eyes as they saw a man who looked almost exactly like Natsu.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, the chapter ends here! Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think.<strong>

**I'm really interested in this story, so I'll probably make some more chapters.  
>In case you were curious, here are the descriptions to Dagger Magic and Spy Magic.<strong>

**Dagger Magic: A magic which uses a magical dagger. It is used by assassins to be light on their feet, and quick in defeating or killing your opponent. Just any simple dagger will do, then transfer your magic into the dagger and see what happens. There are many spells used in Dagger Magic, and some daggers have special purposes that can only be used with that dagger.**

**Spy Magic: Similar to Assassin magic but sneakier. Spy magic allows you to make yourself go invisible to attack your enemy. It can cause illusions or make someone do anything you wish by your command. You can blend in with the night and have more luck of getting away from anything or anyone.**

**Please review, it would make me the happiest person ever!**

**Sincerely, Wolfsmiley**


	2. Lucy and David

**Storyline: Lisanna and Natsu are a couple now, leaving Lucy sad and heartbroken. But, one day she finds someone who wants to be a Fairy Tail mage. How did she meet this person? Where? When? What will their relationship be?**

**Second chapter, yayz! :3 Hope you like the relationship between Lucy and David, and **_**maybe**_** a little jealousy with Natsu~ :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Who's that?" the guild said, shocked as they saw a man that looked almost exactly like the salmon haired Dragon Slayer, with only a few differences.<p>

"This is David, a new recruit to Fairy Tail!" Lucy said as she and David walked to Mira for his Fairy Tail mark.

"Where would you like this?" Mira asked kindly.

"Right here," David said, rolling up his sleeve and pointing between his elbow and his shoulder.

"Okay, and what color?" Mira asked again.

"Green please!" David smiled.

"Alright here you go!" Mira said,stamping the mark on David's arm.

"Thanks, Mira-san!" David said, then walked up to Lucy at the request bored.

"Thanks, Lucy! I'm so happy I could meet you and join the guild. I always wanted to join," David thanked Lucy.

"No problem," Lucy looked back from the request bored to smiling at David. "Okay, I got a job for us," she said, passing the piece of paper to David gently.

"Hmmm.." David said.

**2 mages are needed for this mission: Follow a man that seems very suspicious. **

**50,000 jewels reward.**

"Well, what do you think?" Lucy asked.

"It's perfect," He smiled cutely at Lucy, and gave her the paper back.

"Okay, we'll be leaving tomorrow morning," Lucy said.

"Okay, but I have a question," David said.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"Umm... where am I going to stay for now?" David asked/replied.

"My place of course!" Lucy laughed and blushed a bit, making David smile.

"Thanks!" David said.

"Anything for a friend, right?" Lucy smiled. "Want to stay here at the guild for a while, then go back home?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, sure," David replied.

"Let's sit at the bar. I usually sit there." Lucy pointed to the bar.

"Alright," David said, walking in the direction of the bar.

Mira smiled as she watched Lucy and David talking and smiling with each other.

"I was right that someone is out there for you," She said to herself, smiling, but then stopped at another thought. "I wonder what Natsu is going to act like," She sighed.

**-Time passed slowly, but David used this time to get to know everyone. He fit in perfectly. Everyone liked him better than Natsu. David settled in on the first day, having normal conversations with the guild. He usually sat with Lucy at the bar, where Mira would make them food, or just chat.-**

The guild doors were kicked open by the Salmon-haired Dragon Slayer, turning everyone's attention to Natsu, then David and Lucy.

"Why is everyone so quiet?" Natsu yelled.

"We have a newcomer," Lucy said, turning around in her seat with her arms crossed.

"Where is he?" Natsu asked.

Lucy growled. "Right beside me." she pointed to the said boy.

David then turned around in his seat and said, "Well, no wonder you said I look like someone you know," David said out loud to make the guild laugh. Lucy began to giggle and covered her face in embarrassment.

Natsu has never seen Lucy be embarrassed and giggling at the same time. He was angry now. He walked towards David with Lisanna walking beside him. "What do you think you're doing here?" Natsu giving him a fierce stare.

"Well," David replied. "Lucy was nice enough to bring me to Fairy Tail, since I wanted to join," He said looking calmly.

"Well, I guess its okay then…" Natsu said. "Don't hurt Lucy though, cause she's my friend too," he said again angrily.

The guild was shocked of what he said, and they then shouted angrily at him. "David would never hurt Lucy like you did!"

"Luce, I'm sorry…" Natsu apologized, then went back to the table, angry. _"Why did Lucy bring him here? Where did she meet him? I should've just went to her apartment last night and apologized, and this wouldn't have happened,"_ Natsu thought to himself, then frowned looking at Lucy and David, laughing and talking together. The guild liked David so much, that they almost forgot about Natsu.

**(A/N: Hahaha, in your face Natsu! Now you know how Lucy felt when you ignored her! XD)**

"Oh, cheer up Natsu," Lisanna said, kissing him on the lips, smiling.

"Thanks, Lisanna," Natsu thanked her.

"Anytime," Lisanna replied.

Natsu and Lisanna looked over at the crowd where Lucy and David were sitting. The crowd would laugh after every joke David told. Natsu even saw Lucy blush a few times, then giggling and smiling. Natsu growled.

"It's closing time!" Mira shouted.

"Awwww, but we want to hear some more jokes from David," Gajeel said, pointing to David.

"Sorry folks, the master wants me too," Mira frowned.

The guild frowned too, and walked outside, even Natsu and Lisanna stayed till the guild closed.

"See ya tomorrow morning, Lucy!" The girls said, waving goodbye as they went home.

"Later, David," The guys said and left to go home. Except for Natsu.

"Well come on, David, I'll show you my apartment!" Lucy said excitedly, taking David's hand making him blush.

And again, Natsu growled. _"Why didn't she take my hand like that?_" Natsu asked himself, walking home.

**(A/N: Someone's jealous! :D)**

Lucy and David finally got to her apartment.

"It looks pretty big," David said.

"Yeah, that's what I said when I saw it," Lucy giggled, then David smiled.

"Since its only like 9:00 PM, we should walk towards that big hill I saw earlier today, and gaze at the stars together if you want," David said almost romantically.

Lucy blushed 5 shades of red. "I….wo…would….l…love..to.." Lucy stuttered, making David smile.

"Great, let's go!" David said excitedly, taking Lucy's hand now and running towards the amazing hill.

**-While David was taking Lucy to an amazing spot to look at the stars, Natsu didn't plan on going back home. He just strolled the streets.-**

Natsu heard some giggling and talking in the distance. Then, he saw David taking Lucy's hand and running somewhere. "I have to find out where he's going," Natsu growled, then started following them unseen.

**-Finally, almost after like a half hour searching for the place, David and Lucy reached their destination.-**

Lucy was at loss for words. "This is so beautiful!" she said, gazing at the stars.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" David smiled. "This is sort of a payback for letting me join Fairy Tail and stay at your house till I get my own," He said, looking at Lucy, giving her a cute smile.

Then, Natsu finally got there, but hid in the long grass. He watched their every move, but then got really sleepy for some reason.

**-2 Hours passed. It is now 11:00 PM, with Natsu passed out in the grass.-**

David noticed Lucy had fallen asleep right beside him. "Looks like it's past your bedtime, I see," David chuckled. "I wonder how I'm going to get you home," He yawned then started to think.

"Na..Natsu…" Lucy mumbled in her sleep.

David smiled. "Looks like she likes that Dragon Slayer, who was being too overprotective of her," He said smiling. Then, a light bulb popped up over David's head, making it glow a bright yellow. David picked up Lucy bridal style and walked back to Lucy's apartment. "I know this might be embarrassing to you if you wake up, but there was no other choice," he chuckled.

Lucy snuggled into David's chest, pulling his scarf closer to her face. This made David get pulled down towards Lucy a bit. This made him blush.

"Don't get too impatient, we're almost there," David said, walking, then spotted Lucy's apartment in the distance.

**-Lucy's apartment-**

"Jeez, how am I going to solve this one?" David asked himself, looking at the door which he had

no key for. Then, he thought, _"Where would you hide spare keys?"_

He looked around and checked. He laid Lucy on the nearby bench so he could search for the keys. Then, another light bulb popped up. "The mat!" he said softly, taking the key underneath the mat and unlocking the door. He then took Lucy from the bench and put her on his back. He walked in, setting her on the couch, and closed the door behind him. "Man, this is a big apartment!" David exclaimed, then walked into the kitchen. Unfortunately, he slipped in the process, waking up Lucy,

"Who's there?" Lucy got up sleepily, then looked at David who was on the floor, scratching his head and blushing in sight of embarrassment.

"I sort of had a little slip," David chuckled, getting up.

Lucy giggled. "I wish I could see it," Lucy said, getting off of the couch and walking to the bathroom. "You can crash on the couch if you want," Lucy told him, walking into the bathroom.

"Okay, thanks," David said, jumping onto the couch and passing out.

**-Lucy walks out-**

"Wow, that was fast," Lucy chuckled, noticing that David had already fallen asleep. "Well, goodnight, David," She said softly and turned off the lights. Then she made her way upstairs, crashing onto her bed and falling asleep as well.

**-In the morning (Natsu first, then Lucy and David)-**

"Ugh, what happened?" Natsu said, waking up in the long grass. "Oh yeah, that's right," he remembered.

"_How did you find this place, David?" Lucy asked?_

"_When I came to town, I walked by an amazing hill that had a nice view, so I saved it for later if I want to watch the sunset," David replied._

"_Well, you have a really good taste in viewing spots," Lucy said nicely._

"_Why thank you," David smiled. (End flashback)_

"_Why am I here anyways?" _Natsu thought sleepily._ "I have my precious Lisanna. I shouldn't be doing this. I'll just head ba-" _Natsu once again passed out in the long grass from pushing himself when sleepy.

"Man, I didn't even know that I could remember all of that" Natsu said, finally waking up. He got up from the long grass and headed to the guild. "I hope Lisanna is there so she can get my mind off of Lucy," he said.

**-Lucy and David-**

Lucy smelled something really good coming from the kitchen. "That smells nice," she said, getting out of bed to take a quick bath and get dressed. Then, she made her way downstairs, looking at David, who was cooking. "You know, you really didn't have to cook for me," she said, walking into the kitchen and taking a seat.

"It's the least I could do for you. You didn't have anything in your fridge, so I went to the market today and bought some food so I could make breakfast," David said, giving her a quick smile, then continue cooking.

"Thanks so much," Lucy thanked him.

"Anything for a friend," David said.

David served Lucy breakfast. David already ate when she was asleep, so he just talked with her until she was done.

Lucy was about to put her dishes in the sink, but David already took the dishes and put them in the sink. "Oh, thanks," Lucy said.

"Just trying to keep the place the way it is," David smiled. "Do you have your stuff packed?" he asked Lucy.

"Yeah, I do, it's right beside the bookcase in my room," Lucy replied.

"You mean this?" David had her pink suitcase on the ground.

"Yeah," she said, smiling. "Thanks. Let's go to the guild and say our goodbyes," Lucy said, pointing to the door.

"Okay," David said, going to the door and opening it. Lucy followed and locked it.

"Aren't you excited?" Lucy said, smiling at David while fixing her scarf.

"I'm very excited," David returned her smile.

**-Lucy and David were talking, and they finally got to the guild. They saw Natsu walking to the guild too.-**

"Hey, Natsu!" Lucy yelled over to Natsu to catch his attention and waved. David waved too.

"Hey, Luce!" Natsu said smiling, waiting for the 2 to catch up.

"You're here pretty early today," Lucy said.

"Yeah, I'm going on a job today with Lisanna," Natsu said.

"Me too, I'm going with David," Lucy said, looking at David, smiling.

"Nice." Natsu only looked at Lucy, then speed walked to the guild doors. "Hey everyone!" He said, yelling to get the guild's attention. He waved as he made his way over to Lisanna, who was at the bar.

The guild just said a small "Hey" and went back to doing their thing.

"Well,l you ready?" David asked Lucy, who was looking a bit nervous.

"I..don't..know," Lucy said nervously.

"Oh come on, it'll be okay," David said, giving Lucy one of his cheering up smiles.

"Alright, lets go!" Lucy said excitedly. "You wanna kick open one door and I kick the other?" Lucy said happily.

"Lets do it!" David said excitedly, as they both walked to the doors. "I'm counting down," he said, looking at Lucy, nodding. "3...2...1..!" He said.

The 2 guild doors burst open from Lucy and David, smiling with their legs up.

"Hey guys, we're here!" David said, making his way to the guys, and Lucy making her way to the bar.

The guild was happy now, welcoming Lucy and David with "Hey's" and "What's up's" or telling them to come over.

"Hey, David, where have you been," Gray said smirking.

"I've been….ummm….." David blushed in embarrassment.

"Tell us," Gajeel walked in.

"Well, I just came back from Lucy's house, since I'm staying there till I get my own," David finally said it.

"Ooh la la," the guys said. "So you guys are going out now?" One of the guys said.

"No, were not going out, just friends!" David said backing away from the conversation and running to Lucy cutely.

"He liiiiiiikes you!" Mira rolled her tongue to Lucy and the sitting down David.

"We don't like each other!" Lucy and David said, trying to look at Mira with a serious face, but laughed at each other when they noticed how hard they were both trying.

Lisanna wished Natsu would be more fun and happy today, but it looks like all Natsu paid attention to was Lucy and David talking and smiling.

"Well, we should get going now, Luce," David said, a bit frightened because of Natsu's glare.

"Yeah, I almost forgot," Lucy said.

"Well, we're off now!" Lucy got the guilds attention.

"Take care of Lucy!" The girls said to David.

"Lucy, why don't ya hit it off with David while you're alone together!" The guys said jokingly, making Lucy laugh.

"Bye, Luce!" Natsu said.

"See ya, Natsu.." Lucy said, not even turning around to give a little wave.

"I think we should get going too, the train is going to be leaving soon," Lisanna suggested.

"Yeah, lets go!" Natsu said, taking Lisanna's hand, then thinking, _"I can keep an eye on Lucy and Loverboy on the train," Natsu smirked._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's all for the very long story :D<strong>

**I wonder why Natsu is so mad at David for being with Lucy…Maybe a little jealousy, hmmmmm? *smirks***

**Stay tuned for the next, possibly long chapter!**

**Sincerely, Wolfsmiley :3**


	3. Mission Time!

**Storyline: Lisanna and Natsu are a couple now, leaving Lucy sad and heartbroken. But, one day she finds someone who wants to be a Fairy Tail mage. How did she meet this person? Where? When? What will their relationship be?**

**Third chapter, hurray! I'm starting to see a strong bond between David and Lucy! :3 And why would Natsu be acting like this if he already has a girlfriend? *smirks***

**Enjoy~! :D**

* * *

><p>"Yeah, lets go!" Natsu said, taking Lisanna's hand, then thinking, <em>"I can keep on eye on Lucy and Loverboy on the train," <em>Natsu smirked.

**-On the train-**

"Hey, let's sit over here, Lucy," David said, smiling to the seats on the right, where there was a nice view.

"Okay," Lucy said, returning the smile and sitting in front of David. " So, David, how do you like Fairy Tail so far?" Lucy asked David.

"I actually think it's pretty great, to tell you the truth. The people are amazing. They're very nice and heart welcoming. But Natsu seems to get very overprotective of you. Why is that?" David asked.

"I really don't know, but I wish I did." Lucy frowned.

"I guess you will know soon enough, someday," David said trying to cheer up Lucy.

"Yeah, I hope that's true," Lucy smiled.

**-Natsu and Lisanna come onto the train-**

"_Hmmm, where are Loverboy and Lucy?" _Natsu thought to himself.

"Natsu, let's sit over here," Lisanna tugged his hand and pointed towards to the very back seat, with 2 people in front of them.

"Okay," Natsu said, stumbling from Lisanna's tug. _"I think I found Lucy and Loverboy. YES!" _Natsu said to himself. "I'm so glad Wendy put that magic spell on me, so I wouldn't get motion sickness again," Natsu said in relief to Lisanna.

"Yeah, me too," Lisanna giggled, then got quiet when she heard that the two people in front of them were talking about a certain someone.

"I have a question, Lisanna," Natsu said.

"What is it Natsu?" Lisanna asked, getting her attention off of the people in front of them.

"Why didn't Happy come along? He always does." Natsu frowned a bit.

"Happy didn't feel like going on a mission, so he stayed back at the guild with Lily and Carla.

"Oh, I see," Natsu said, then looked at Lisanna who was trying to eavesdrop on the two familiar voices. "Ummm, what are you doing?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Oh nothing!" Lisanna looked at Natsu like nothing happened, then she thought, _"It was really hard to hear them, but I think it's Lucy and David in the seat in front of us, and I think they're talking about Natsu!"_

"You seem spaced out a bit, you okay, Lisanna?" Natsu asked.

"Just thinking, that's all," Lisanna covered up.

**-Lucy and David (Lisanna is still over hearing them while talking to Natsu)-**

"Well, what do you think of Natsu?" Lucy asked David.

"He seems like a really nice guy, but I think trying to be friends with him right now will result in me dying," David chuckled.

"Yeah, I can see that," Lucy giggled. "Oh goody, we're here!" Lucy said excitedly for Natsu and Lisanna to hear her.

"Well, let's get our job done! It'll be fun," David said, getting off the seat.

"Yeah," Lucy replied, getting off the seat too and walking in the direction where Natsu and Lisanna were for the exit.

"Hey, Lucy, wait up," David giggled cutely, speed walking after her, then looked over to his left to see Natsu and Lisanna. _"Holy shit, they were behind us this whole time?" _David thought. "Well, hi guys," David said, smiling at the two.

Natsu looked up to see the one who took Lucy away from him. "Oh, its you," Natsu growled.

"Be nice!" Lisanna scolded, then turned to David. "Hi."

"So, you are going on a mission too?" David asked.

"Yeah, we were just going to get off right now," Lisanna replied.

"Hmp," Natsu growled, not even daring to look at David.

"Oh, come on, you need to lighten up a bit, Natsu, I'm still new to the guild," David said calmly.

"Sure, I guess so," Natsu said quietly, getting up from his seat looking at David's face angrily.

Everyone heard Lucy calling David almost cutely.

"Oh, well I have to go and finish a mission with Luce, so I'll see you guys later," David said, running off the train to Lucy.

"_Did he just call Lucy Luce? I can only call her that! I just thought it was a mistake the first time, but now he'll call her Luce all the time!" _Natsu said to himself, looking at David.

**-Outside the train station-**

"Took you long enough," Lucy smiled.

"I thought I forgot something in my seat, so I started checking," David said.

"Oh, okay," Lucy said, still smiling _"My first job with my BFF, and plus we have a huge unison together, so it will be easier to do jobs with him!"_ Lucy said to herself, making her way to the house where their client was.

"Someone is smiling too much today," David said.

"It's just that I enjoy jobs a lot, especially when my rent is due in the next week," Lucy said sarcastically.

"That must be really fun," David said smiling.

"Well of course it is," Lucy said as they got to the huge house.

*Knock knock* Lucy knocked on the door, which was soon opened by a very handsome man.

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to explain this at the door, my house is in a very big mess right now," The man apologized.

"It's alright," David said.

**The man explained that a man around this area was acting very suspicious. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. The client was thinking that he could kill someone in the town, even himself. The man told them that they needed to get information around town about him and report back when it was finished, and see what the man wanted.**

"That seems easy enough," Lucy said.

"Yeah," David said, eyeing the man.

"Well, let's go!" Lucy said, walking down the road with David.

**-A man with blonde hair and blue eyes was seen in the distance-**

David grabbed Lucy by the waist and hid behind a tree. "Don't make a move or a sound," David whispered. "This is the guy," he said, looking at Lucy. "Here, I'll put a spell on you that makes you X10 more observant and believable…Don't worry, I'll be watching," he said, taking his 2 fingers and putting them at the corners of her head.

"Ugh…that hurt, you know," Lucy whispered, rubbing her head.

"Oh, sorry, Luce," David apologized, then pushed Lucy onto the long dirt road and whispered "Pretend to bump into him, then hit it off from there!" David hid in the long grass as he eyed Lucy.

Lucy quickly started to run with her eyes closed, making people think that she was in a hurry, and finally bumped into the blonde boy with blue eyes. "Ouch," Lucy pretended, rubbing her head.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there," The blonde boy said.

"It's fine," Lucy said as she got up from the ground, dusting herself off.

"Oh jeez, I forgot about my plan," David cursed in the long grass. "Oh, this will do!" He said, picking up a stick and hitting the blonde boy in the face, making him get knocked unconscious.

Lucy gasped, then chuckled, looking at the brown spiky hair in the green, long grass. "That's your plan?" Lucy said, giving David a smirk, then walked over to the blonde boy and woke him up gently. _"Well, I'm just glad he's letting me do the job without protecting me a whole lot," _Lucy thought.

The blonde boy wakes up. "Ugh, where am I? And who are you?" the boy asked.

"Well, you and I bumped into each other, then you got hit by a stick, making you go unconscious. I'm Lucy, what's your name?" Lucy asked smiling.

"My name is Kyle," The blonde boy said.

"Nice to meet you, Kyle want to go for a bite?" Lucy asked.

"Sure," Kyle said as Lucy and him walked to the nearest restaurant.

**-At the restaurant-**

"So, tell me about yourself," Lucy said with no hesitation.

"Well, I've been looking for a certain woman," Kyle said smiling.

"What kind of woman?" Lucy asked. _"No wonder he's been acting suspicious around town lately," _Lucy thought.

"I've been searching for a woman like you," Kyle grinned.

Lucy got a bit frightened. "What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"You're blonde, skinny, and you have a big rack. You're perfect!" Kyle said.

**-Natsu and Lisanna go into the restaurant, but Lucy doesn't see them. They just see Lucy and notice a blonde boy talking with her.-**

"Well, I'm not interested," Lucy said.

"I knew you would say that," Kyle said smirking, then he whispered to Lucy. "I'll take you far away from here, then you will be interested" he grinned waiting for her reply.

"I said I'm not interested!" Lucy yelled at Kyle.

Natsu made a couple of glances at Lucy. It seemed like she was still on her mission, arguing with this guy about her not being interested. "I wonder," Natsu said to himself.

Kyle already had tons of pretty slaves, but they all escaped, so he had to retry again. Kyle then took Lucy's wrist, put it underneath the table, and tightened his grip to see a little tear fall from her eye.

Natsu smelled something salty, like tears. _"Ugh, it could be anyone!" _he yelled inside his head.

"Let go," Lucy growled at Kyle softly, so no one could hear her.

"Never, my sweet," Kyle said tightening his grip a lot more.

"Ow , ow ,ow!" Lucy screamed in agony, but only could be heard by Kyle.

"Shit, what do I do?" David said. "This is enough, Lucy is getting hurt," he said, barging through the restaurant doors and running to Lucy. He slapped Kyle, making him let go of his grip on Lucy.

"Thanks, David," Lucy said, hugging him, which everyone in the restaurant was looking at (even Natsu and Lisanna).

"Give her back to me!" Kyle yelled.

"Never! Lucy doesn't belong to you!" David yelled at Kyle.

"Guess I'll just have to take her by force, huh?" Kyle smirked, making a huge crowd appear in the huge restaurant.

Natsu stood up. "Lucy's in trouble!" he said viciously, trying to push the crowd out of his way.

Kyle managed to see a pink haired fellow. "I'll transform into him!" he said as he ran up to Natsu and touched his shoulder, making him transform into Natsu. "Sorry buddy, but I have to use your body so I can take Lucy away from this horrible place. She's been scared sick," Kyle said, lying in his teeth and trying to act like Lucy and him were a couple.

"Hey, come back!" Natsu said, pushing the crowd out of his way.

"Oh, hey, Natsu, I didn't see you here." Lucy bumped into the Fake Natsu.

"Lucy, I didn't know you were here," Fake Natsu said.

"Yeah, well I'm trying to find this guy who wants to take me away from everyone," Lucy said.

"He might find you in here, so come outside with me," Fake Natsu suggested.

"What about David?" Lucy said, looking at the crowd, fighting now.

"We will wait for him outside…" Fake Natsu responded.

"Oh….okay," Lucy said.

**-Lisanna sees Natsu fighting with the crowd, but then sees another Natsu leading Lucy out of the restaurant.-**

"Only one thing to do to see who is the real one,," Lisanna said. "NATSU, HELP ME, SOMEONE IS TRYING TO ATTACK ME!" she yelled.

"I'm coming, Lisanna!" the Natsu who was in the restaurant said, following Lisanna. "What's wrong," he asked.

Lisanna stared wide eyed at the window, where another Natsu stood in front of Lucy.

"We have to save Lucy!" Natsu said to the nodding Lisanna, making their way for the door.

"Ugh, I can't find Lucy, unless she's outside with that freak," David said, making his way to the door as well.

**-Everyone goes out the door and is shocked at what they see-**

"Lucy, I've loved you for a long time and I just can't express it," Fake Natsu said cutely.

"Kyle, don't play stupid tricks on me, I know its you," Lucy said, pissed.

"How did you know?" Kyle smirked turning back into his original form.

"The Natsu I know is right behind you with 2 other friends of mine." Lucy said pointing to her friends.

"Aw. you ruined my fun, especially you two!" Kyle said, yelling at David and Natsu. "Well, I must take something that is rightfully m-" Kyle got cut off by Lucy tying him up in a thorn rope.

"Don't make a move or a sound, or I'll kill you right on the spot," Lucy said, deadly.

"But, honey, I thought you loved me," Kyle said. Lucy punched Kyle in the stomach. "Serves you right for trying to take me away from everyone," she said smiling. "You two can go back to the guild, David and I need to carry this guy back," she said sleepily.

"Yeah, you guys can go. We'll be staying at an inn for the night," David suggested.

"Okay, let's go, Natsu, I'm missing home now," Lisanna said cutely.

"Alright, let's go," Natsu smiled at Lisanna, then looked at the motionless Lucy.

"David, let's go and return the guy before its gets dark," Lucy said sharply.

"Aye!" David said, picking up Kyle and making his way to Lucy.

"Bye, guys," Lisanna said, holding Natsu's hand.

"See ya, Lucy, bye, David," Natsu said, concerned of the motionless Lucy that he saw just a few minutes ago.

"Bye, Lisanna, and shut it," Lucy said sharply to Natsu.

"Bye!" David said. _"She was happy a couple of minutes ago, and now she's deadly as ever!" _he thought.

**-Everyone split ways, so Natsu and Lisanna took the train, while Lucy and David gave Kyle away to the owner so he could deal with him, then went to an inn.-**

**-In the morning: Natsu first, then David and Lucy-**

"Well, let's go to the guild, Happy!" Natsu said, getting up from his bed.

"Aye sir!" Happy responded, following Natsu to the guild.

"Lisanna is probably there, so no worries here," Natsu said. _"But there will be if Lucy doesn't come back….And I'm still wondering why she started getting all mad and deadly when she saw Lisanna and I," _Natsu thought.

"So, Natsu, how did your job go?" Happy asked.

"It went pretty good, and we bumped into Lucy and David too," Natsu replied.

"I see. So did you talk to her?" Happy asked again.

"Well... no, not really." Natsu looked down. "Lucy sounded really angry. She told me to shut it before we departed." he frowned.

"Well, I bet everything will be okay, as long as she doesn't start to get bloodthirsty like you, Natsu," Happy said.

"I guess," Natsu said. "Oh, hey, we're at the guild already!" He said, breaking the silence and kicking the doors open. "Hiya!" he loudly, said making his way over to Lisanna at a nearby table.

The guild just said a low "Hi, Natsu" and went back to their high talking.

"Is this going to happen all the time now when I kick the doors open?" Natsu asked Lisanna, frowning.

"Maybe because since Lucy and David are friendy, well-known, strong, and have almost the same magic, which gives them incredible strength in a unison raid, the guild just likes them better," Lisanna said, complimenting David's team.

"That makes it even more worse," Natsu complained, putting his head on the table.

**-David and Lucy-**

"I'm late, I'm late!" Lucy said, getting up and rushing to get her clothes on, then waking up David.

"What is it?" David said sleepily.

"I'm supposed to get my dagger today!" Lucy panicked.

"I see," David said. "We should find someone who can make a portal to the store you need to go to," he said, thinking.

"I guess walking around town will be the easiest way for now," Lucy sighed.

"Yeah, let's go," David said.

**-Back at the guild-**

The guild started to get worried because of the absence of Lucy and David.

"Mira, is Lucy here?" "Oi, Mira-san, is David here?" some guild members would ask.

"They're coming soon, just be patient," Mira said to every question they asked about Lucy and David.

**-David and Lucy-**

"Hey, Luce, I found a shop that makes portals!" David said, taking her hand and pointing over to the store as they ran to it.

"Nice eye, David!" Lucy complimented as they walked into the store.

"Thanks," David said.

"Where would you like your quick destination to be?" The man asked.

"We need a portal to Fairy Tail," David said.

"Fairy Tail? Inside or out?" The man asked again.

"Inside, please," David replied.

"Alright, just wait a couple minutes," The man said, focusing on the magic power on his fingers.

"Wait…inside Fairy Tail?" Lucy said to David.

"Don't worry, it'll be fun," David said excitedly.

"I guess so," Lucy said nervously.

"Okay, here we go," The man said, pointing his fingers and making a portal in front of them.

"You ready, Luce?" David asked.

"You don't need to ask." Lucy smiled.

**-Lucy and David go through the portal, so back at the guild! :D-**

"Hey, do you hear that?" Natsu said, looking around the room to see where the noise was coming from.

"Yeah, I do too," Erza said.

**-Then -OMG- Lucy and David get sent flying out of the portal, flying in opposite directions to the walls.-**

"Woah!" The whole entire guild said.

"Lucy!" "David!" the guild members said as they ran to Lucy and David.

David managed to get up from the guys, then he ran over to Lucy. "We should've told the old man to put it sideways, instead of in front of us," David said, talking to Lucy.

"Yeah," Lucy laughed as she got a hand from David.

"Sorry about that," David said, pulling Lucy into a friendly hug, making Natsu growl and the guild say "awww".

"Its alright, it was fun," Lucy said as she giggled, making David smiled.

David let go of their friendly hug. "Well, we're back, everyone! How did you guys like that entrance?" he laughed with Lucy.

The guild shouted in laughter. "Best entrance ever!" everyone said, except Lisanna and Natsu, who just glared at them.

Lucy looked over to the 2 glaring buddies. She waved, but they just continued to glare. "Woah, what happened to these 2?" Lucy said, giggling a bit.

"Shut up, Lucy," Lisanna and Natsu said, glaring at her. This made the guild shocked.

"Are you asking for a fight?" Lucy said sharply, then looked back to David. "Do me a favor, can you bring my suitcase home, pick up my dagger for me, and run here really fast?" She asked David.

"Yeah, sure, I'll be back in 5 minutes!" David said, speeding out of the door to drop off Lucy's suitcase, then to pick up the dagger.

Lucy smirked. "So, are you asking for a fight, bud?" she said.

"Yeah, since you're being so cocky, Lisanna and I vs. you," Natsu said.

"Fine with me, you're both going to regret it," Lucy smirked, making the whole entire guild shocked.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter is going to be soooooooooo interesting, I'm even wondering myself how it's going to turn out!<strong>

**Next chapter: Lisanna and Natsu vs. Lucy alone!**

**Please review!**

**I hope that you really enjoyed this chapter.**

**Sincerely, Wolfsmiley :D**


	4. Never Imagined This

**Storyline: Lisanna and Natsu are a couple now, leaving Lucy sad and heartbroken. But, one day she finds someone who wants to be a Fairy Tail mage. How did she meet this person? Where? When? What will their relationship be?**

**I bet everyone has been waiting for this chapter!**

**Lisanna and Natsu vs. Lucy alone!**

**Enjoy! Oh, and before you read this chapter, have popcorn just in case something gets interesting for you :D**

* * *

><p><em>Previously, on the last chapter:<em>

_Lucy smirked. "So, are you asking for a fight, bud?" she said._

_"Yeah, since you're being so cocky, Lisanna and I vs. you," Natsu said._

_"Fine with me, you're both going to regret it," Lucy smirked, making the whole entire guild shocked._

**-In the guild-**

"You think you can win?" Natsu said, laughing. _"Wait, what the hell am I saying? I can't hurt Lucy! She's my friend!" he said to himself._

"Of course I can! I have more magical power than you both combined, and I use 2 magics," Lucy said, proving how she can win.

"Natsu and I have a unison raid, so we'll beat you in a instant!" Lisanna said, smirking at Lucy.

"Well, guess what? So do David and I!" Lucy said. _"This will be a good fight, I can feel it! And hurry up, David, or I'll make a fool of myself!" _she said to herself.

"Well, I don't see David around, so you just made a total fool of yourself!" Lisanna said.

"Fine, I guess I'll just have to fight you two by myself! What a shame," Lucy said lying.

"Just shut up and be ready to fight, Lucy!" Natsu said. _"Am I being controlled, or what? I've never snapped at Lucy before, or even fought her!" _Natsu said to himself.

"Natsu, you act big and talk big, but you aren't," Lucy said smirking.

Natsu growled. "You should stop talking, weakling," he said angrily.

"I'm not shocked that you called me that. I pretty much know that I'm weak, but once you see the true power of Dagger Magic, you'll see that I'm see that I'm strong!" Lucy said angrily.

"Why you little brat!" Lisanna yelled, and went to hit Lucy with her monster arm, but she blocked it.

"Useless!" Lucy said, turning her shield into a wall, and pushed Lisanna to a wall, smashing her against it.

"Lisanna!" Natsu said, looking back. _"How did she get so powerful?" _he asked himself. "I will beat you senseless, Lucy!" he said, angrily running to her and kicking upwards, but since she's like half ninja now, she jumped over his kick and kicked him in the face.

"This is so much fun!" Lucy giggled.

"Why you little bastard, I'll kill you!" Lisanna yelled behind Lucy, going to crush her into the ground, but…..

**-OMG, David comes to the rescue by bursting through the doors and hitting Lisanna back.-**

"Miss me?" David chuckled while him and Lucy were back to back.

"You missed all the fun," Lucy said.

"Well you're not going to have a lot of fun without this." David gave her the dagger from the store.

"Thank you so much!" Lucy exclaimed, tossing the other magic dagger in the air and vanishing it with the other dagger. "What are you going to use?" Lucy asked, putting a shield around them, since Natsu and Lisanna were trying to attack them.

"Well, I'm using one of my daggers as well," David said, pulling out his amazing dagger. "We'll win this, I'm sure of it," he said, comforting Lucy with his soft words.

"I hope so…Now, let's kick their sorry little butts!" Lucy said, taking the shield down.

"Done with your little break, kitties?" Natsu chuckled.

"David, go after Natsu, I'm going for Lisanna," Lucy whispered to David.

"Alright, be careful," David whispered back, then disappeared.

"Hey, where'd he go?" Natsu yelled around him.

"Finally, I get to hit you!" Lisanna and Lucy said, glaring at each other.

"You're nothing but a dead girl that died in this world, and was never supposed to come back!" Lucy yelled, punching her in the face.

"Your just a defenseless little girl that needs protection all the time!" Lisanna kicking Lucy upwards.

Lucy grabbed Lisanna's leg and threw her into Natsu, who was fighting David.

"Lucy, look out!" David yelled as Natsu lit up his fist and punched her in the face.

"Ouch! MY FACE, IT BURNS!" Lucy rolled on the ground, covering her burnt face, making Natsu feel a bit guilty. "It's ho,t but I can still fight! I'm not weak anymore!" she got up, making the guild see her burnt face.

Natsu looked at Lucy's burnt face. He didn't know how bad his burns were for battling. "Lucy…" he said.

"Now, tell me, what I get to do to you when I'm finished with Lisanna?" Lucy cracked her knuckles.

"Well, I'm out, Natsu, you fight her!" Lisanna said, ditching Natsu and running to Mira.

"It would be unfair if it was 2 against 1, Lucy…Natsu is all yours," David said, putting his dagger away and walking to where the guys were watching the fight.

"Seems like you have a nice new team mate there, Natsu," Lucy said, smirking. "You're the one who caused this in the first place. You basically excluded me, David, Gray and Erza from your team," she said, frowning.

"David is not a part of our team!" Natsu yelled.

"Neither is Lisanna!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu gasped. "She was here longer than you were, so you don't know who was part of our team!" he yelled.

"Fine, so be it," Lucy said, walking over to Natsu. "And I thought we were friends…" she said.

"We were never friends!" Natsu yelled, making the whole guild shocked, even Lucy.

Lucy started to cry, but couldn't put her hands on her face due to her burnt face. Lisanna smirked and Natsu just stood there.

"Lucy..I.." Natsu got cut off by Lucy.

"Why didn't you say that earlier? "I don't want to be friends"? Then I would've backed off! But no, you just had to tell me during a fight that you created!" Lucy yelled viciously.

"I meant in a-" Natsu got cut off by Lucy again.

"Well, there is no time to waste anymore! I don't care what you say anymore! We're not friends anymore! And I'm okay with that," Lucy yelled, jumping and doing a backflip, throwing blades at Natsu.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled trying to dodge the blades.

Lucy growled. "I'll finish you off in one blow!" she yelled. _"This is not me! Why am I attacking Natsu?" she asked herself._

"Lucy, don't do it!" David yelled.

Lucy finally snapped back to reality and saw her hands (They were all bloody.) Lucy screamed and cried, due to the illusion Lisanna placed on her. The guild looked at Lisanna mad.

"Illusion: Break!" David said as he broke the illusion on Lucy.

Lucy still trembled. _"I still have to win! I won't lose to a jerk like him!" _she yelled inside her head. "Whispering Tides!" she yelled, throwing a huge wave of magic at Natsu.

"This is not good!" Natsu yelled getting hit by the wave of magic. "Ouch…" he said, getting up, then looking into Lucy's eyes. They were orange…._"When were Lucy's eyes orange?"_

"Give up now!" Lucy demanded.

"Never!" Natsu said, throwing a huge wave of fire at Lucy.

"Water Shield!" Lucy called forth with her dagger, extinguishing the fire.

"Useless" Natsu said smirking.

"Oh is it now?" Lucy smirked back.

"I'll defeat you!" were Lucy's and Natsu's last words, before punching each other in the face, causing them both to get K.O.

Everyone sighed in relief that this dangerous fight was over between 2 good friends, and walked over to them.

"Someone send Lucy to the hospital! She's taken more damage than Natsu has, and her face is burned!" Mira suggested, pointing to Lucy.

"Don't worry, I'll take her," David said, picking Lucy up bridal style and making his way out the door.

Lisanna felt pretty bad for allowing herself to hurt Lucy like this. _"I'll need to apologize a lot for her to like me again," _she thought.

Everyone was looking at Natsu, waiting for him to wake up. Then Gray, Erza and Happy suggested they would take him to his house, and out the door they went.

**-The next morning (Natsu first, since he didn't get hurt that much)-**

"Ugh, what happened to me?" Natsu got up from his bed.

"Finally you're awake, squinty eyes," Gray said in the doorway.

"Can you just tell me why I'm here? And where's Lucy?" Natsu asked angrily.

"You're here because you got wounded in a fight with Lucy, she did a lot of damage to you," Gray replied.

"So where's Lucy then?" Natsu asked.

"Oh yeah…she's in the hospital…." Gray frowned.

Natsu gasped and jumped out of the bed, running up to Gray. "What happened?" he asked worriedly.

"Well, you pretty much burnt her face up, and half of her body too….so she really needed to be hospitalized," Gray said.

"So who won?" Natsu asked his final question, making Gray sigh.

"Neither of you did. You both punched each other in the face and got K.O, so David took Lucy to the hospital. Any more question before I go and visit Lucy?" Gray asked annoyed.

"No, and I'm coming with you," Natsu said.

"Alright, but expect her to start yelling at you…" Gray said, leading the way.

**-Lucy in the hospital-**

"Jeez, where am I?" Lucy questioned, getting up, but then pain hit her everywhere, making her fall back down and caused a low "Ow" from her.

David rushed to Lucy quickly. "You're in the hospital," he replied.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Lucy asked painfully.

**-David explained the same thing Gray told Natsu, but better-**

"I see…" Lucy frowned "I should apologize to Natsu," she said.

"Don't worry, you're going to get the chance, he's coming right now. But for now, I think you want to see your face. And after you looked and screamed enough, I'll cover your face in bandages," David said, handing Lucy a mirror. _"I hope she doesn't scream loud enough for Natsu to hear it or he'll probably try to murder me!" _he said to himself.

Lucy took the mirror. _"Scream, pfft, my face doesn't look that b-" _she said to herself, but cut herself off looking into the mirror. *Lucy screams* "I'M HIDEOUS! KILL ME NOW, I'M TOO UGLY TO BE SEEN! HURRY UP AND BANDAGE ME ALREADY!" Lucy screamed, making almost the whole town hear, especially Natsu and Gray.

"Looks like David gave her the mirror…" Gray sighed.

"Wait, what mirror?" Natsu asked, going up the steps with Gray.

"To see what her face looks like, dumbass," Gray said.

"What did you say?" Natsu yelled angrily.

Gray did not reply. He just told Natsu to shush, since they were at Lucy's hospital door.

Natsu swallowed hard as the 2 rivals went through the doors.

David was searching for the bandages, while Lucy looked around the room. Her search was interrupted when she heard the door open.

"Natsu, Gray!" Lucy said excitedly, but then frowned.

The 2 boys sighed in relief, due to the imagination of her yelling at Natsu and beating him up again. But, when they saw her face, they couldn't believe how much damage Lisanna and Natsu did.

"I'm sorry about what happened yesterday, I got carried away…" Lucy said frowning.

"Its okay, Luce, I'm sorry for letting my emotions get a hold of me.." Natsu apologized, not looking at her face and feeling guilty again.

"Can I have a friendly hug? Best buds?" Lucy opened her sore arms and giggled.

"I thought you would never ask," Natsu walked over to Lucy and gave her a big warm and welcoming hug. _"This feels so right, so warm, so soothing…Wait, what am I thinking? I'm with Lisanna, the love of my life!" _Natsu said to himself, letting go of their hug.

David giggled at the blonde who was giving everyone hugs. She had already given him a hug when she woke up. _"Lucy, if only you could feel the way I feel for you…" _David said to himself.

"Gray, pwease give me hug." Lucy gave Gray puppy dog eyes that he couldn't resist.

"Fine," Gray smiled in defeat, hugging Lucy, then whispering in her ear, _"When you're better, I can teach you how to skate on a frozen lake and we can race each other. I promise I won't strip," _Gray let go of Lucy's hug, then looked at her. She was blushing 10 shades of red and giggling, which made him smile.

Natsu overheard Gray's whisper and growled.

"Well, I have to go, since I'm going on a job with Juvia. Take care, Luce!" Gray said, waving goodbye to Lucy and everyone in the room as he made his way out.

"Lucy, you don't mind if I get some groceries for your house and here, and leave you with Natsu for now, do you? David asked.

"I won't mind, as long as I'm not alone, I'm perfectly fine," Lucy gave David her best smile, which made him blush a bit.

"Bye, Natsu, see you in a bit, Lucy!" David also waved goodbye to the 2 friends of his and walked out of the room.

"Bye, David!" Lucy and Natsu both said.

Lucy then picked up the mirror again and sighed, then her sigh turned into a frown.

"What is it, Luce?" Natsu asked her.

"I'm ugly now," Lucy let a tear fall down.

"No uh- you're not ugly, you're prettier than ever now!" Natsu said, trying to cheer up Lucy, but that made it worse.

"So my original face was more messed up than the one I have now?" Lucy cried.

"No! You're still pretty, even if you do get beat up a bit, as long as you have that bright smile of yours, you're perfectly fine," Natsu smiled.

Lucy blushed "Thanks, Natsu," she smiled. "Can you bandage up my face, but leave the mouth, eyes and nose part unbandaged?" she asked.

"Anything for you," Natsu said, looking for the bandages David was looking for.

Lucy blushed. _"I can't believe he didn't notice what he said," _she giggled, making Natsu look at her with a "What?" look.

"Nothing, just thinking," Lucy responded.

"Oh hey, I found it!" Natsu said excitedly. "Now, where shall I start?" he chuckled.

"The neck up," Lucy said.

"Oh, okay." Natsu got wrapping as his hands touched her chin delicately.

Natsu's warm touch made Lucy get really sleepy, like super sleepy.

"Hey, Luce, you okay?" Natsu stopped to look at the sleepy Lucy.

"Yeah…..Just t-" Lucy passed out due to her sleepiness.

"Oh no!" Natsu said,, as he sat Lucy up in her sleepy state. "I still have to bandage you, no matter what," he chuckled.

**-1 Hour passes, and David is still gone. I wonder where he went? Let's go see what David is doing!-**

David was looking around the town to find something special for Lucy, but didn't know what. "Wel,l she does wear a lot of skirts," He said, looking at clothing stores. Maybe a new hat? New shoes? But then, a huge idea popped in his head. "It is getting chilly out since it is October," he said smiling.

**(A/N: I know it really isn't October, but fall is my favorite season in this story)**

"A new coat!" He exclaimed, running to a ladies' coat shop.

"Hello Mrs., how I can help you today?" The woman said with her eyes closed, because she knew that only women come in her.

David chuckled. "You mean Mr. And you can help me by looking for a nice coat for a friend of mine," he said.

The woman opened her eyes in shock, then chuckled. "Okay Mr., what is your so called friend looking for in a coat?"

**-David spent many minutes in the store looking for a coat for Lucy, so back to Natsu and Lucy! (or did Natsu leave?)-**

Lucy wakes up. "Why do I keep falling asleep in the weirdest places?" Lucy said as she got up to look around. No one was there. "Natsu? David?" she questioned, looking around the room. "Guess Natsu had better things to do," she sniffled.

A nurse came in. "You are able to go home and rest now," the woman in white said as she closed the door, making Lucy sigh.

"I'll wait for David, since he's really the only friend I got now," Lucy said.

**-David dropped off the gift at Lucy's house, went back to the hospital and opened the door to see a crying Lucy.-**

"Lucy, what's wrong?" David asked, concerned, running to her side and looked at her bandaged face. (Natsu probably wrapped it)

"Natsu left me when I was sleeping and I had no one to talk to…." Lucy sniffled.

"Well, it doesn't matter now, since I'm with you…I will never leave your side until you're all better," David said calmly. "Well, we should get the hell out of here, it's getting weird" he chuckled, waiting for Lucy's reply.

"Yeah, lets go…I already got changed into my clothes with my favorite scarf earlier."

"Well, come on, let's go, I want to show you something," David said, taking Lucy's hands and walking outside to the slight warm, October breeze.

"It feels nice, but my hands are cold," Lucy said, blowing hot air on her cold hands.

"This might be embarrassing, but here, wear one glove on your right hand, and hold my hand with your left," David said, blushing cutely.

"Okay," Lucy smiled, putting David's right handed glove on. She held his hand with the other, blushing slightly. _"Why do I feel like this? Nice, warm and soothing…I've felt this before…" _she said to herself.

Some people would glance at Lucy and David, thinking they were a cute couple, but sadly to them, they were just friends.

Lucy would start to heat how good they look with each other, or how beautiful she was to be with this fine young handsome man.

They both blushed at the comments. But, they didn't see one of the guild members zipping by. It was Wendy, who stopped to look at Lucy and David and giggled. "I think I should tell Mira-san!" she said as she ran faster to the guild.

**-Wendy pushed the doors open of the guild and ran to Mira-**

"You won't be able to believe what I just saw!" Wendy said excitedly, which made the guild eavesdrop a bit.

"What is it?" Mira asked.

"I saw Lucy-chan and David-kun holding hands in public!" Wendy exclaimed, loud enough for the whole entire guild to hear.

The guild was shocked and said to themselves, "Is Natsu going to find out?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there goes that chapter finally off my back. Please review, it would make me so happy indeed! :)<strong>

**Hope you all liked it more than I did! :D**

**Sincerely, Wolfsmiley :3**


	5. Murder

**I'm getting rid of that boring storyline and putting a new one. Here it is!**

**Storyline: Lisanna and Natsu are still dating, but it's getting uneasy with them. On the other side of the guild is Lucy and David, who won't confess their love for each other. Then, something comes between them. What is this thing that has stopped them from being so close?**

**Now this chapter can get very confusing at some parts. If you're really confused, just ask me about it and I can clarify it for you! :D **

**One more thing! I give credit to my sister Chloe. She helped me with the ideas for this weird, twisted chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously, on the last chapter:<em>

_**-Wendy pushed the doors open of the guild and ran to Mira-**_

_"You won't be able to believe what I just saw!" Wendy said excitedly,, which made the guild eavesdrop a bit._

_"What is it?" Mira asking._

_"I saw Lucy-Chan and David-kun holding hands in public!" Wendy exclaimed, loud enough for the whole entire guild to hear._

_The guild was shocked and said to themselves, "Is Natsu going to find out?"_

* * *

><p>Lucy and David walked in the guild, still hand in hand. They did not realize that their hands were like this. The guild got silent again, wanting to say hi, but just waved so Natsu didn't know they were walking by. But, unfortunately, we all know that with Natsu's Dragon Slayer Magic comes an extremely good sense of smell. Because of this, he was able to smell the scent of vanilla and knew that Lucy had returned. He turned around in his chair with his eyes closed.<p>

"Hey, Luce, you're back from the hospital!" Natsu said, opening his eyes. They widened with anger, sadness and heartbrokenness when he noticed their hands. His mouth dropped.

The guild panicked when they saw the Dragon Slayer's expression and whispered, "What will he do next? Flip the fuck out and get his panties in a bunch?" They stared at the scene quietly.

"Hi, Natsu, its nice to see you again!" Lucy waved with her free hand, still oblivious to the fact that she was still holding David's hand. Lucy took a double take at Natsu's face. It was emotionless, and she asked, "Are you okay? Seemed like something happened while I was gone," she said.

"Yeah, I'm fine, and nothing happened, it's just…" Natsu pointed to Lucy's occupied hand.

Lucy and David looked to where Natsu was pointing, and both let go of each other's hands, blushing in embarrassment and giggling.

"I'm sorry, I forgot that we were holding hands!" They both said apologizing.

"It's fine, I didn't realize my hands were still cold," Lucy said.

David chuckled a bit, then stopped looking. His eyes first went to the mad Natsu, who was trying to keep his cool, and then to Lisanna, who was glaring at Lucy again, then smirking.

"David, let's go to the bar, I'm not in the standing mood today," Lucy said, giving an excuse to get away from the two.

"What a bitch," Lucy said under her breath, so that only David could hear.

"Hey, calm down, it's just her having affection for him," David said, patting her shoulder on the way to the bar.

The guild stayed quiet for a couple of good 10 minutes.

Lucy was about to ask Mira something, then David said it before she could manage to say it.

"Can you get Lucy and I a hot chocolate, please?" David asked smiling at Lucy.

"Sure thing, David," Mira said, and got to work while smiling at the two.

"Thanks, David, I was thinking the exact thing," Lucy smiled.

**-Over where Natsu, Lisanna, Gray and Erza are.-**

Lisanna looked at Natsu, who was filled in with emotions. "You okay, Natsu?" she asked innocently. _"Of course he's not okay, he likes Lucy instead of me! Unless something happens..."_ Lisanna said to herself, making her way to a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired. I think I'll head home now," Natsu lied through his teeth, walking out the guild doors and making Lisanna mad.

"_That bitch is gonna get it!"_ Lisanna yelled inside her head and made her way to Lucy.

**-Lucy with David-**

"I'll be right back, the guys want to talk to me for a bit, okay? Talk to you later, Luce," David said, smiling sweetly at Lucy and walking towards the guys.

"Yeah, okay!" Lucy smiled.

**-Lisanna walks over and sits beside Lucy-**

"Hey, Lucy!" Lisanna said, pretending to be nice.

"Hey, Lisanna…" Lucy got suspicious.

"We should go on a job, just me and you!" Lisanna suggested.

"I was thinking the same thing!" Lucy said, pretending to smile. _"Lisanna, I know what you're planning, but I'm doing the same thing, so don't even think about that!" _Lucy wanted to say that in front of Lisanna, but couldn't.

"So, you know now why I asked, hmm?" Lisanna whispered quietly so no one could hear.

Lucy nodded in agreement and smirked. "You're done," she slithered her tone, making Lisanna smirk.

"What's so funny, white-head?" Lucy smirked.

"Nothing," Lisanna hissed.

"Frisky much." Lucy stuck her tongue out.

"Well, I'll see you at the guild tomorrow morning, Lucy, we're leaving on a mission!" Lisanna said nicely, waving goodbye to Lucy and walking out of the guild doors. _"You're fucking dead, Lucy." _she chuckled and walked home.

Lucy got shivers down her spine. _"I hope I don't get caught in the process," _Lucy said to herself. "I think I should go too, I need some of my power back," she said to Mira, who was nodding in agreement.

"David, I'm going to get some things today, so I'll see you at my house later, okay?" Lucy waved as she walked out the door.

"Alright, bye, Luce!" David said smiling. _"I hope you don't go straight home," _he said to himself then turning back to the guys chatting.

**-Let's follow Lucy. I wonder where she's going now?-**

"This is not going to end well. I know this for a fact. What if I get caught? Will someone know it was me? Even worse, they might be watching the whole thing!" Lucy almost yelled down the quiet street, then heard footsteps behind her.

"What are you saying?" A man with salmon hair spoke.

Lucy turned around and was like, _"Holy shit! That was not cool!" _Lucy yelled inside her mind. "Oh, hi, Natsu, didn't see you there!" she backed up a bit holding her hands up.

"Yeah, me either, I just started to walk around town, you know?" Natsu smiled. _"Finally, Lucy and I alone!" _Natsu said excitedly in his head. "So, what have you been doing?" he asked.

"Ummm…uh…nothing!" Lucy tried to speak quick, backing up more. _"He can't know! Or else I'll probably get murdered by him, due to his anger!" _she yelled inside her head.

"Is something wrong, Luce?" Natsu asked coming closer.

"Oh, look at the time, I should get going now. I need some rest for the mission tomorrow!" Lucy covered her mouth in shock about what she just said, and went to run home, but something grabbed her hand.

"You're going on a mission? Can I come?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu, I'm not going on a mission. I was joking," Lucy lied through her teeth.

"Oh, I see. Well, we should go on one soon," Natsu said, smiling, but stopped when he looked at Lucy. She was motionless and was staring wide-eyed. That made Natsu turn around, letting go of Lucy's hand as she ran away.

"See ya later!" Lucy said as she ran full speed to her house.

"I'm so stupid. I fell for one of her little tricks! Natsu said, growling.

Lucy finally got to her house and said, "That was a close one!" and opened the door to her apartment to see 5 gift boxes. "Hmm, what are these?" she asked out loud, walking over to the gift boxes. They all said "To: Lucy, From: David". She smiled and almost had a blush on her face. "David, you didn't have to do this," she giggled and opened the gifts. She then found a letter.

"_Dear Lucy,_

_I wanted to say sorry, but I can't really apologize like a gentleman usually….._

_Anyways, while I was looking in town, I found some things you might like, so I bought them for you. Why? Because you're my friend, and that's what friends do, right?_

_Hope you like the gifts!_

_Sincerely, your beloved friend, David"_

Lucy blushed at the fact he put "Beloved", then she sighed, smiling. "I feel so much better now, but I'm still getting revenge. I've hated her ever since she came back! She treated me like shit!" she yelled, then went to rest.

**-Then David walks into Lucy's apartment to see gift paper everywhere-**

David sighed happily. "I hoped you like them," he whispered softly, picking up the wrapping paper and throwing it in the garbage. _"You're more than a friend, Lucy. I must tell you that before it's too late, or my dreams will be crushed…" _he said to himself, falling asleep on the couch till the next morning.

**-Next morning, Lucy wakes up and does the usual, but David is still sleeping, so she gives him a note saying that she's going on a mission with Lisanna. For that reason, she might not be back for a while, and also saying, "Thanks for the gifts, I really appreciate" it.-**

**-At the guild-**

"Hey, Lisanna, why are you here so early?" Natsu asked, walking over to Lisanna.

"Lucy and I are going on a mission," Lisanna said, which made Natsu shocked.

"She told me she wasn't! So, then, can I come along?" Natsu asked.

"Sorry, but its just for Lucy and I. It fits the description," Lisanna said.

"Okay…" Natsu frowned.

Lisanna kissed Natsu on the lips. "I'll be gone for the day, or maybe more than one day, same with Lucy," she said with a smile, waiting for the blonde dagger mage. _"Here comes your death wish," _she smirked.

"Alright, see you later then!" Natsu said, waving to Lisanna. She ignored him and waited for Lucy to come through the doors. "What's with her?" Natsu asked, as he slumped over to the bar.

**-Lucy kicks the door open and everyone cheers as they say hello and stuff-**

Lucy sees Lisanna standing there, smirking. "Took you long enough. I almost started to get worried!" Lisanna lied as she ran to give Lucy a hug.

"Sorry I kept you waiting, Lisanna, I had to make David breakfast and stuff," Lucy lied, smirking.

Everyone saw that they were getting along like old buddies. That wasn't the case-something was up-but they didn't know.

"Well, let's go, Lucy!" Lisanna said as she dragged Lucy out of the guild by her scarf.

"Aye!" Lucy said as she got choked out of the guild.

Lisanna let go of Lucy's scarf and said, "I lied about us doing the mission. Now, let's go to the forest so we can settle things!" she said angrily.

Lucy smirked. "Thought you would never ask. I'll race you, white-head!" she smiled.

"Fine, Blondie!" Lisanna said as they sprinted to the forest.

**-Deep in the forest-**

"Now we can finally settle things here!" Lisanna said, getting in a battle stance.

"I'll murder you!" Lucy said, taking out 2 daggers.

"You'll see how I'm stronger than you," Lisanna said.

"Nothing but cheap trash talk," Lucy slithered.

Lisanna hissed and attacked Lucy, sending her flying into trees.

Lucy ran to Lisanna, taking her 2 daggers, putting them in front of her while running. She was tricking her that she would do that, but instead, Lucy ran to a nearby tree, ran up it and threw the dagger at her.

Lisanna managed to throw back the dagger, cutting Lucy's arm, but that didn't bug her.

Lucy caught the dagger and twirled it, making a huge Black circle appear. "Assassin's Death Star!" she said as the black magic hit Lisanna knocking her off her feet.

"See that's noth-" Lisanna got cut off by the black circle inside her shocking her insides. "Ow!" she yelled in pain.

"That's nothing, hmm? Looks like I'll just have to use something more powerful!" Lucy said, smirking, and putting the daggers in front of her face. "Night Runner!" she yelled as she disappeared, camouflaging into the forest.

"Where are you? You little whore!" Lisanna yelled looking around.

"You shouldn't say nasty things to me, or you'll end up being killed!" Lucy said, appearing on a tree branch.

"You're not going to win. You know that, right?" Lisanna yelled, grabbing Lucy and taking her body, smashing it on the ground with her beast takeover arm. "You like that, princess?" she growled.

Lucy's face was still burnt, and it wasn't getting any better with this. "I'm so stupid. Why would I pick a fight with you? You're too powerful!" she smirked.

"Oh, that's it. I've had enough of your bullshit!" Lisanna overdid her magic and turned into a beast, throwing Lucy into the ground and into the trees, giving her huge cuts and -I think- a sprained ankle.

"I will not lose over someone weak as you!" Lucy growled, struggling to get out of Lisanna's grasp. Lisanna was squishing her tightly, making her unable to breath. Then, she gets an idea.

"I hope you die, you little mother fucking princess that stole my boyfriend!" Lisanna yelled, squishing Lucy tighter, but felt slight pain in her arms. She looked to her left, to see Lucy that had stabbed her in her arm and turned back to normal.

Lucy laughed as she saw the opening on Lisanna. She jumped up and reached for a tree branch. "I hope you like this friendship present, Lisanna," she said, wiping the blood from the corner of her mouth. "Assassin's Triple Cut!"

Lucy had her 6 daggers pointed towards Lisanna. "Don't dare try to kill me and take my friends away. This is REVENGE! Daggers, here thy call and destroy that worthless girl that doesn't deserve to live twice!"

The daggers stabbed Lisanna, pinning her down to the ground, making her bleed fast. "Haha, you bitch, I'll kill you in the afterlife!" were Lisanna's last words before getting kicked in the stomach by Lucy, who then stabbing her with another dagger in the heart.

Blood went on Lucy's face as she smiled viciously. "I don't regret doing this, but there is one last thing I should do before leaving," she said, rolling Lisanna over and taking her free dagger out and cutting around the heart area on Lisanna. "You're such an asshole," she said, putting plastic gloves on.

"Here goes nothing!" Lucy said, taking out Lisanna's heart. Then, she pulled out her dagger as she threw the heart in the air and blasted it into pieces. Then, Lucy dug a hole and put Lisanna's body in it, which took away her scent, so Natsu couldn't smell her out. Finally, Lucy said, "Now you know how I felt….my heart cut into pieces," Lucy said, walking away, but stopped and said "Bitch." Then, she continued limping her way towards the guild.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I'm done with this very bloody chapter. And yes, credit again to my sister Chloe for helping me with this weird and twisted chapter.<strong>

**Here's a description of Assassin's Triple Cut.**

**Assassin's Triple Cut : For example, if you have one dagger, it triples that number. So, you would now have 3 daggers. But, since Lucy has 2 daggers, it triples, so now she has 6 daggers. (I know, it's a bit confusing. I lost myself too.)**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter more than I did! I hate Lisanna so much that I could kill her like Lucy did. Reviews for Lucy! :3**

**Sincerely, Wolfsmiley :D**


	6. Sneaky

**New storyline again!**

**Storyline: Lucy has killed Lisanna from a fight to the death. She now has to lie about what happened, not regretting what she did. Will she start to regret it, though? Will Lucy tell Natsu? If she does, will Natsu tell someone else? Could this be the last of Lucy?**

**I'm sorry for the people who have been waiting so much. I've been thinking of countless ideas of how it's going to happen. And yes, credit to Chloe for helping me out AGAIN.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously, on the last chapter:<em>

_Blood went on Lucy's face as she smiled viciously. "I don't regret doing this, but there is one last thing I should do before leaving," she said rolling Lisanna over, taking her free dagger out and cutting around the heart area on Lisanna. "You're such an asshole," she said, putting plastic gloves on._

_"Here goes nothing!" Lucy said, taking out Lisanna's heart. Then, she pulled out her dagger as she threw the heart in the air and blasted it into pieces. Then, Lucy dug a hole and put Lisanna's body in it, which took away her scent, so Natsu couldn't smell her out. Finally, she said, "Now you know how I felt….my heart cut into pieces," Lucy said, walking away, but stopped and said "Bitch." Then, she continued limping her way towards the guild._

**-To Lucy-**

Lucy stopped. "We all get carried away with emotions sometimes, but in the end, someone always gets hurt, no matter what it is," she said, looking up at the rainy sky and smiling. "Now, time to play this off," she said, limping to the guild.

**-At the guild-**

Everyone was quiet. Actually, too quiet to be exact. It seemed like something happened, but they didn't know what, so they chatted quietly. Even the whole entire Team Natsu (including David) was worried. Then, they heard the guild doors open. Everyone turned to the person opening the door and gasped. It was Lucy!

Lucy panted as she collapsed on the floor with so called blood coming out of her wounds. Everyone rushed to her.

"Lucy, are you okay?" David asked before Natsu did.

Lucy shook her head in a "No" way.

"What happened? Where's Lisanna?" Natsu asked.

Lucy then wobbly got up and almost glared at Natsu. "They... They killed her!" she cried harder, holding her deep wound in her stomach.

The guild gasped as they asked her what happened. She told them a fake story that they would believe as she got healed. She knew that everyone had bought it as she faked cry and told the story in a serious tone.

**The fake story she told was like this:**

"_Lisanna and I were just walking through the deep and dark forest for our mission…but instead, the mission was looking for us," Lucy said, frowning._

"We_ started to fight the very strong beasts, but we didn't realize that there was one left," she continued._

"_The last one beat us up pretty badly." She frowned._

"_I took a lot of hits for Lisanna, and Lisanna only took one for me, since I had more strength than her at the moment…I tried my hardest to push myself while running to her, but I was too late!" Lucy sobbed hard, getting a pat on the back from Erza._

"_I finished the monster off with all the willpower I had and looked back to see where Lisanna was….it almost seemed like she just vanished into thin air…..I couldn't find her…." Lucy said, sniffling._

**To the guild and Lucy-**

"Its okay, guys, I already know you're going to blame it on me, saying that I let her die, because I was too weak. Or, you're going to beat me for the rest of the year, not allowing me to come back to the guild," Lucy said, crying.

"Lucy, why would you think such a thing?" Mira asked, sobbing.

"I think this because Natsu really cares for Lisanna a lot, and if she got killed on a mission with me still alive, he would beat me out of his own anger," Lucy said, looking frightened at the thought.

The guild looked over to find where Natsu was last. He was gone….

**-Natsu tried to pick up Lisanna's scent for about 2 weeks straight, and while he was doing that, the guild got used to her death again. Lucy and David went on missions constantly to get their minds off of Lisanna. At least, that's what the guild thought.-**

**-Lucy and David-**

Lucy and David sat on the floor for some reason in Lucy's apartment quietly.

Lucy felt like she needed to tell someone that she killed Lisanna, and David was her victim to be told. "Umm, David…" Lucy said looking straight into David's eyes.

"W-what is it?" David asked.

"Well, its about Lisanna…" Lucy replied.

"What about her?" David looked confused.

"Well….I don't know how to put this but…..the story I told at the guild 2 weeks ago was a lie…" Lucy said looking deep into David's hazel eyes.

David gasped, then chuckled, making Lucy look confused.

"Are you telling some kind of sick joke?" David said smiling.

"I wish it were," Lucy smiled, then went back to her serious face.

"Oh…." David said shocked, "You killed her!" he said, almost yelling.

"Yes…." Lucy said, not even frowning "You better not tell anyone or they're going to kill me! But, I had a reason to kill her, though!" she yelled.

"Alright, so what's the reason for all of this? Hmm?" David said, looking seriously at Lucy.

"The last time Team Natsu went on a mission with her, she threw me into the tree, saying it was an accident. And after that, Natsu was looking after me, so Lisanna really got angry. She threatened to kill me, and said if I ever went near Natsu, she would cause me physical and emotional pain," Lucy said.

"No wonder you guys went on a fake mission," David said, crossing his arms.

"How did you know about that?" Lucy asked.

"I was able to read your facial expression when you got choked out of the guild by Lisanna, and I could see that Lisanna was smirking on her way out," David said, implying smartly.

"You're sneaky" Lucy smirked.

"Well, I am a spy after all," David returned the smirk.

"And you know what happened next, right?" Lucy said crossing her arms.

"I'm guessing that you went to the forest near here, fought a little bit, you finished her off, dug a hole to put her body in it so the dirt could take out her scent, making Natsu unable to smell her out, and limped back to the guild to tell a fake story," David smirked.

"You're a good guesser," Lucy said.

"Why thank you, little liar," David said.

"So you're not angry that I just killed someone in the guild after we just met like 5 weeks ago?" Lucy asked.

"Not at all. And besides, I hated her from the start, so I would've helped you kill her if I got the chance," David smiled.

"Well, now that's interesting, but also making me shocked at the same time!" Lucy said.

"Don't I always?" David smirked.

Lucy nodded. "Natsu's probably going to kill me though…." Lucy said frowning.

"Nah, I doubt that. You can take him on!" David cheered.

"True, but what if he like throws a punch at me, saying, "You killed Lisanna, you jerk!" and storms off, not even wanting to talk to me?" Lucy frowned.

Now David started to get worried. "Just let it pass. Let's go shopping or go to the park tomorrow after we visit the guild, alright?" David said.

"Yeah, sounds great. Now, time to put makeup on you and listen to music!" Lucy smirked evilly, sending shivers down his spine.

**To Natsu and Happy**

"I think she's really gone this time, Happy…." Natsu said frowning.

"Well it was Lucy's f-" Happy got cut off by Natsu.

"It wasn't her fault! She did everything for Lisanna! She's stronger now and now she's afraid that I'm going to beat her up, and you're going to say Lucy killed Lisanna! Well, she didn't!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu, I would never say that about Lucy….I didn't finish what I was saying…" Happy said, frowning.

"Then what was it?" Natsu asked seriously.

"It was Lucy's fatigue that stopped her from saving Lisanna….Lucy would've died and Lisanna would still be alive at this point…." Happy said.

"Oh... Sorry, Happy…" Natsu frowned.

"It's fine, and it's been 2 weeks. I think you should go back to the guild to see what everyone's up to, and see Lucy and David!" Happy suggested.

"Speaking of Lucy, we should go visit her!" Natsu said, trying to get Lisanna off his mind and ignoring the David part.

"Aye!" Happy said as they ran to Lucy's house.

**-Lucy's house-**

"Well, it looks like she's still up. Let's climb through the window!" Natsu said as Happy helped Natsu get on the windowsill. He heard music and giggling in the background. "I wonder what she's doing?" he asked.

Lucy heard a *knock knock* at her window , she knew it had to be the one of all people. "Natsu…" Lucy said to herself as she walked to the window, not seeing David put a paper bag over his head.

Natsu saw that Lucy was coming to the window. She looked almost happy, but then frightened at the same time. She lifted up the window.

"Hey, Luce, how ya doing? Can I come inside?" Natsu asked, smiling.

"Hi, Natsu, I'm fine, and sure, I guess…." Lucy said as she pulled Natsu's arm, dragging Happy along too.

Natsu fell flat on his face, making David chuckle.

Then Happy turned to the source of the laughing. It was David, but he didn't know that. " Oh no, Lucy is being attacked by a man with no face!" Happy yelled.

"Wait, wait, you go-" David got cut off by Natsu.

"I'll save you, Lucy!" Natsu tackled David, making the paper bag fall off.

Lucy's room filled with laughter. Natsu and Happy saw David's face, which had a bunch of makeup on. This made him pout, and he replaced the paper bag on his head.

"Lucy, you're mean!" David pouted.

"Don't worry, I'll get it off!" Lucy said as she took out her dagger, making everyone shocked.

"Don't kill me! You've already humiliated me, isn't that enough!" David yelled.

"I'm not going to cut off your face, I'm using my magic to get this make-up off," Lucy said, giggling.

Everyone just nodded as Lucy undid the make-up.

"Thanks, Luce, I thought I was a goner there!" David said nicely.

"No problem, and its getting late. Natsu and Happy, you need to get home" Lucy said.

"But whyyy?" They both said.

"Because, David and I need a good night sleep. We've been doing jobs constantly for the past 2 weeks," Lucy said.

They just said "Oh" and left out the window, making Lucy sigh in relief.

"Lucy's hiding something!" David yelled, making Natsu hear from outside the window. So, he decided to let Happy go home, and let himself eavesdrop till their chat was done.

"I'm so not!" Lucy said, blushing.

"You can tell me!" David said, walking over to Lucy.

"Nah, I shouldn't" Lucy said, looking away from David.

"Aww come on I wo-' David got cut off from tripping over his feet and falling onto Lucy.

All Natsu heard was a "KYA!" and a thump.

Lucy looked up to see that David had caught himself with his arms in a almost push up position, but their faces were inches away from each other. They both blushed madly, and David got off of Lucy.

"S-sorry!" David said, blushing madly.

"No, it was my fault!" Lucy was blushing too.

Natsu yawned. "Yup, saying sorry is a conversation to eavesdrop on," Natsu said sarcastically, walking back to his house, while Lucy and David made their beds/couches and went to sleep.

**-In the morning, David and Lucy ate breakfast and did all of that other morning stuff. They finally managed to get the courage to go back to the guild.-**

Like always, Lucy and David kicked the guild doors open, posing like ninjas, this time making the guild get loud as they cheered. Team Natsu (Natsu ,Erza , Gray and Happy) sat at a table, talking, and not even noticing the commotion.

Lucy saw the group and decided to go over with David. "Hey, guys, how are you?" Lucy said, smiling.

The group looked at Lucy, shocked, then had a warm smile "Hey, Lucy, I see you recovered fast" Erza said, smiling.

"We got really lonely, Lucy. You should come to the guild more often!" Gray exclaimed.

"Hey, Luce!" Natsu and Happy said together.

Lucy smiled, then realized she had something for her teammates. "I forgot to give you these," Lucy said as she gave each present to Natsu, Gray, Happy and Erza.

"Where's David's present, Lucy?" Gajeel yelled across the guild, making Lucy and David blush madly. "I already gave David his present, and I got one for you, just follow me!" Lucy said, smirking, and giving him a hand gesture to get over here.

Gajeel was oblivious. He just wanted a present, so he followed the smirking blonde into the back room, where everyone stared. They heard screams and felt a little mini earthquake. They knew something happened. Then, soon enough, Lucy came out, smiling, and brightly skipping over to the previous table she was at. A bruised and bloody Gajeel limped out of the backroom.

"Bunny Girl can fight!" Were Gajeel's last words before hitting the ground. The guild just laughed and continued chatting and drinking etc.

Team Natsu thanked Lucy for the amazing presents **(If you're so curious at what they are, look at the last part of the story)**

"Just felt generous today!" Lucy said smiling, noticing David had walked to the bar, talking to Mira _"I think they're talking privately. I should talk to Levy," _she thought, walking the direction of Levy and talking about the latest book.

**-At the bar-**

"Mira, I need to ask you something…" David said, blushing and making Mira curious.

"What is it, David?" Mira asked curiously, and smiled at the man.

"Well.. I sort of need your help with something," David replied, rubbing his head and blushing madly (he wasn't even at the part yet!)

"Hmm, I'm listening." Mira smirked evilly.

"Well, I really like this girl in the guild, and, umm, I heard you were good at matchmaking, so I was wondering if you could help me out!" David said, with the blush still on his face.

"And who is this lucky girl, David?" Mira asked, putting her elbows on the bar counter, listening in.

"Umm...uh...…..L-" David got cut off by Natsu.

"David, fight me!" Natsu said excitedly, marching over to David.

Mira got really angry, since David was about to say he has a crush on someone in the guild, but Natsu interrupted. "Natsu…" Mira said demonically, making Natsu stop in his tracks.

"Yes, Mira?" Natsu asked, putting his hands up.

"Ask David later, we're discussing something very important!" Mira said, getting an "Aye!" from Natsu, who was running away. She noticed David had his head down, hiding something.

"_Wait, wait! Discussing something? That would that mean anything involving Lucy! I notice something on David's cheeks.. They were red... Was he blushing?" _Natsu asked himself countless times.

**-Anyways, back to David's and Mira's conversation-**

"Alright, David, now tell me who the lucky girl is! I need to know!" Mira said, squealing.

"It's... Lucy…." David avoided contact with Mira while blushing 100 shades of red. **(Yup, 100 shades, that's really red! )**

Mira squealed loudly, making the whole entire guild look at her, then to David who had his head down. They all chuckled. "Probably girl problems," one of the guys said, making Natsu's ear twitch.

"Don't worry, David, I'll do my best! Now, since I'm helping you, why don't you call Lucy over here?" Mira asked.

"Sorry, Lucy and I are going to feel the October breeze at the park," David said, getting off the bar stool.

"You mean you're going on a date?" Mira smirked.

"N-no! Just a friendly walk in the park!" David blushed, backing away from the conversation and running to Lucy.

"Hey, Luce, you ready to go?" David called over to Lucy, making some guild members look over to them, including Natsu.

"I've always been ready, just waiting for you to be done with whatever you were doing," Lucy smiled.

"Oh, sorry about the hold up." David rubbed his head.

"It's okay, now let's go!" Lucy said excitedly, jumping like a little 7 year old just hearing that she's getting a new toy.

"Alright, come on, if we don't hurry, we're going to miss everything!" David said, taking Lucy's hand and running out the door. This made the whole guild, with the exception of Natsu, smile.

Natsu walked over to Mira and sat on the bar stool, tapping his finger on the counter.

"Can I get you anything, Natsu?" Mira asked.

"You can tell me where Lucy and David are going?" Natsu said, looking seriously up to Mira.

"And why would I tell you?" Mira asked, glaring at Natsu and stopping her cleaning.

"Just curious, you know? I just don't want Lucy hurt again, if you catch my drift," Natsu said, smirking at Mira.

"Oh, alright, they went to the movies. They're going to watch a romantic comedy," Mira lied.

"That bastard!" Natsu said, running out of the guild and making Mira smirk.

"You're so gullible, Natsu." Mira giggled a bit, then continued her cleaning.

**-Lucy and David.-**

"What are we going to miss? Tell me! Tell me!" Lucy squealed in excitement.

"It's a surprise!" David teased, making Lucy pout.

"Fine!" Lucy said.

**-Couple minutes pass and they're finally at the spot.-**

"We're here," David said.

"Hmm?" Lucy said, taking off her blindfold to see that there was tons of couples sitting on the grass, about to watch the fireworks.

"I already got a spot for us!" David said as he grabbed Lucy's hand again and rushed towards a hill. _"Now Natsu won't be able to sniff her out for a while and ruin our so called date," _He said to himself.

Lucy and David sat on a hill where a blanket was already set.

"Wow, David, we're so high up!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Well, it's because the fireworks won't be as good if we're down below!" David said, smiling at Lucy.

"Very true." Lucy returned the smile.

**-Now to Natsu-**

Natsu burned down the movie theater to see that the movie theaters were closed on Thursdays. "She tricked me!" he yelled, making his way back to the guild. It was 7:00 PM, and the guild closed at 10:00 PM, depending what happens. Natsu then walked by a huge parade of fireworks in the air, hearing the cheering and the drunken reasoning. He smelled something very familiar, but then something that he hated, so he walked to the very tall hill. **(Look at the bottom of the page so find the scents out)**

**-Back at the guild-**

"Mira, where's Natsu? What did you do?" Gray asked, taking a seat at the bar.

"Oh, nothing, just told him to go home and rest. He's been through a lot lately," Mira said.

"Hmm, something tells me that you're lying. Oh well. Can you get me some water?" Gray said.

"I never lie! And sure, Gray." Mira smiled innocently.

**-Back to Lucy and David-**

"I'll be right back, okay?" David patted Lucy's shoulder and stood up.

"Okay, don't be too long." Lucy smiled.

"I won't, I promise," David said as he made his way down the hill.

Natsu had made a plan before going up the hill. First, he stopped at a magic shop, getting the person changer. Second, he went to the tall hill, where he smelled Lucy and David. He went after David's scent first.

David went to go get something to eat at the stands, but then he bumped into someone that he didn't want to bump into all night. "Oh, come on, Natsu, just leave her alone!" David yelled.

"Friends don't let other friends take them away," were Natsu's last words before knocking David unconscious and running to his house. Natsu put David in his basement and tied him to a chair so he wouldn't be able to escape. He then used his person changer to change into David.

**-At the hill where Lucy is. And yes, I will be having Natsu named David, and David the REAL David.-**

"It's been 10 minutes…I bet he ditched me," Lucy said sadly, then heard footsteps behind her, making her turn around to see. "Hey, David, where were you?" she asked, gesturing him to come sit down.

"Sorry, there was a line for the restroom," David said.

"Oh, I see, I thought you ditched me for a minute," Lucy said, smiling.

"I would never do that," David said as they both watched the fireworks.

**-Back to the REAL David.-**

"Ugh, where I am I? And why the hell am I tied to a chair?" David asked.

"Oh wait, now I remember. Natsu kidnapped me and put me in his basement! Nooooooooooooo!" he yelled, trying to get out of the chair.

"This can't be happening!" David yelled, then heard the door creak open.

* * *

><p><strong>Damn, this was a long chapter! I think it was my longest chapter for this story! Sorry it was long, I just hate putting small bits in chapters, if you understand what I'm saying.<strong>

**ANYWAYS, Lucy's presents.**

**To Erza: Strawberry Cake coupons**

**To Gray: New boxers (she thought he never changed them)**

**To Happy: Fish with a red ribbon on it**

**To Natsu: Fire charm**

**And to what the 2 scents smell like:**

**Lucy: Vanilla**

**David: Tree pine (I know right tree pine is the best!)**

**And finally, person changer description!**

**Person changer: This magic allows you to change into the person you desire for as long as you want. But, beware, if you say your own name out loud, you'll change back into yourself.**

**I hope everyone liked this chapter more than I did! If you review this, more stories will continue to come by.**

**Sincerely, Wolfsmiley :)**


	7. Escape

**And again, another new storyline!**

**Storyline: Natsu has kidnapped David and put him in his basement, tricking Lucy that he's the real David with the person changer! Will Natsu be able to make Lucy believe that he's the real David? Will David ever get out of Natsu's basement? Or will David stay at a long vacation in Natsu's basement?**

**Keep reading for more!**

**Thanks everyone who reviewed this. I'm still hoping I can get at least 40 reviews on a story that I wrote! If so. I can post more stories up that'll boost my confidence! Everyone please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously, on the last chapter:<em>

_"Ugh, where I am I? And why the hell am I tied to a chair?" David asked._

_"Oh wait, now I remember. Natsu kidnapped me and put me in his basement! Nooooooooooooo!" he yelled, trying to get out of the chair._

_"This can't be happening!" David yelled, then heard the door creak open._

**-Back to Lucy and Fake David/Natsu-**

"David, that was great! I would never imagine someone like you would take me to a place like this!" Lucy said while they were walking to her apartment.

David blushed. "Well, you know, anything thing for a lovely girl like you!" He said, smiling widely.

Now it was Lucy's turn to blush. "David, you're a great friend." **(A/N: Friendzoned! XD) **She avoided eye contact with him.

"Thanks, Luce!" David said.

Lucy unlocked the door to her apartment.

David held the door open for Lucy as she walked in, blushing "Ladies first!" He said, smiling.

"T-thanks, but you don't have to treat me like a princess!" Lucy pouted.

"But, you're my princess!" David said softly.

Lucy blushed madly. "I should be going to bed now! Bye!" She made her way to the steps, but was pulled by a strong arm.

"I want to ask you something," David said, looking seriously into Lucy's eyes.

Lucy just stared. "O-oh, alright," She said, sitting down on one of the steps to go up to her room.

David sat next to Lucy. "I wanted to know what you think of N- The Salamander!" He said, covering up. _"That was a close one. If I said my name, I would've been a goner!" _He said to himself.

"Oh, Natsu? Well…." Lucy blushed as she fiddled with her fingers.

David looked happy. _"She likes me! Nah I'll let her finish," _He said to himself. "Well?" He pushed.

"I-I think he's a really cool guy, he's so likeable that no one can ignore him! He's always there when friends need him, and the most important, he'll do anything to save his friends, and maybe even foes when he sees the light side in them!" Lucy said smiling.

David's mouth went into a perfect "O". "I see …you guys are really close, you know! Almost like... dating close!" David chuckled, blushing a bit.

Lucy blushed. "Well, I don't know.. I think he still needs to get used to the fact that I….I mean Lisanna is gone.." She stuttered nervously.

David got sad. "Yeah…it's a shame she's gone. She was such a nice girl!" He said sadly, making Lucy shocked.

"But I thought you didn't like her, David, you even told me so last night!" Lucy said angrily.

"Well, you know, sometimes acting is a good thing," David laughed nervously.

"Yeah... alright, I'm going to be bed now, David…Night!" Lucy said as she closed the door to her bedroom.

David sighed. "That was close. And since when did David ever hate Lisanna?" He asked himself, sleeping on the couch.

**-Back to the Real David-**

The door creaked open to see a blue cat with black narrowing eyes at David.

"Happy, come untie me, please!" David yelled, directing his head towards the ropes.

"I'm not letting anyone take away our Lucy!" Happy said angrily with tears in his eyes.

"Happy, I would never take away Lucy! Na-" David was cut off by Happy.

"David, shut your mouth. Natsu told me that you were going to take Lucy to a faraway land where you can live together and never come back to Fairy Tail ever again!" Happy shouted.

"I would never do that! I know how important Fairy Tail is to Lucy! I would never do that! Natsu is lying to you so you won't untie me in the middle of his plan to get rid of me!" David yelled.

"Natsu would never lie to me, you piece of crap. I hope you die down here!" Happy said, slamming the door and running upstairs.

"Natsu, you're a real jackass, you know that? Lucy shouldn't be involved!" David yelled.

Happy heard David from the basement and sighed. "Maybe David is right!" He saidm chewing on of fish. Then, soon after, he fell asleep. David could not, for he was too uncomfortable to sleep.

**-In the morning-**

Fake David AKA Natsu wakes up from the couch. "What a wonderful sleep. I'll go wake up Luce," He said, chuckling a bit.

Lucy could hear light sounds of footsteps coming upstairs, then she yawned. "That was a great sleep!" She said, smiling, then got up to stretch. Just then, her door opened.

"Good morning, Lucy," David smiled.

Lucy stretched and walked to David. "Good morning, David," She replied, smiling.

"So, what do you want to do today?" David asked.

"Hmm, I don't know. I'll think about it when I take my shower," Lucy replied.

David pushed her into the bathroom. " Then hurry and take a shower, I want to do something!" He smiled.

Lucy smiled back. "Alright! I'll be a half hour, okay?" She said, shutting the door.

"A half hour!" David exclaimed, then heard Lucy chuckle _"I should go check on Happy so he doesn't get suspicious!" _He thought to himself, walking out of the apartment.

**-At Natsu and Happy's house-**

David woke up. "It's been almost a day since I got here, and I feel very uneasy in here..." He said out loud, since no one would hear him. Then, the door creaked open once again. "Natsu, untie me, you bastard!" David yelled.

"Hmm, I see you're still alive! Well, sorry, but tonight, I'm going to leave a note on Lucy's desk saying that you're leaving the guild... permanently!" Natsu smiled evilly.

"Natsu, you wouldn't dare!" David yelled.

"Oh, but I would, and when Lucy wakes up, she'll see a note saying that you left! And then, I'll be there to comfort her!" Natsu said.

"You're the one who's going to need comforting when I tell you this!" David smiled.

"Oh yeah, what is it?" Natsu asked, smirking.

David chuckled. "She's the one who killed Lisanna!" He smirked, as Natsu just stood there, shocked.

"Lucy isn't that type of person. She would never kill anyone! And plus, her and Lisanna are friends!" Natsu yelled furiously.

"Well, before I permanently leave, you should ask her, because I'm the only one who she told! And, if you do tell anyone in the guild, she'll leave permanently because she was charged with first degree murder!" David yelled and smirked.

Natsu growled. "Don't bullshit me!" He yelled as he punched David in the face, causing him to get knocked out. "Lucy is no murderer," Natsu said as he walked out of his house and ran to Lucy's house.

**-Lucy's house! And yes, I'll be saying David, only with Lucy around-**

"What an amazing shower!" Lucy said as she walked out of her bathroom only in a towel. "David is being really patient," She said as she got dressed.

David ran into Lucy's and slipped onto the couch panting. "I made it….Just in time *pant pant*" He said, sighing in relief.

Lucy comes downstairs in dark blue ripped jeans, a pink tank top with black lining, a black jacket that reached her sides, and white Converse.

"Wow, is it just me, or is it hot in here?" David chuckled, making Lucy blush.

"I-I don't know," Lucy started.

David chuckled. "Let's go for lunch, then shopping, and last but not least go to a movie tonight!" He said, smiling at her smartly.

"David, I never knew you were so smart!" Lucy said, making David blush as he took her hand and ran out the door to spend the day together. But, little did Lucy know that she wasn't going to see David after this day. At least, that's what Natsu thought.

**-To the REAL David-**

"I feel like a lifeless tree, with Natsu coming to cut me down and take me to his home and burn me!" David said, but then realized something. "OH SHIT, I'M NEVER GOING TO GET OUT OF HERE!" He yelled. **(David might get a little crazy, being locked in his enemy's basement for too long)**

The door creaked open, making David look at the door.

"It's me," The voice said.

"Santa!" David laughed childishly.

The voice growled. "It's Happy, you retard," Happy smacked him on his head. "And since when was Santa blue!" He said.

David chuckled. "I was just joking with you. Why don't you take some catnip to calm the hell down!" He laughed again, but got pushed over, making his chair fall to the ground.

Happy laughed a bit. "The only reason I'm losing my happiness is because Natsu is making his plan work, and its been about 2 and a half days!" He yelled.

"Untie me and I'll help get your owner back! We can be the best of friends!" David lied.

"Umm... uhhh... I'll think about it.. Bye, David!" Happy said. And with that, he slammed the door closed, making David growl.

"Happy, you forgot to put my chair back up again! The blood is rushing to my head! HAPPY!" David yelled, struggling to roll over.

**-Moments of trying to roll over in a chair later-**

David had succeeded to roll over in the chair, but also managed to face plant into the ground. "Ow," He muffled into the ground. "If I can just cut this rope off my wrists with my magic, I guess it could work, right?" David asked himself. "Of course I'm right!" He replied to himself. " Spy's Finger Knife!" He said, trying to reach the ropes. "Almost….There!" David said, cutting the rope "Now it's time for the other, but I need to sit myself up again….." He said, sighing.

**-David will eventually get out of there, right? Let's see what the guild is up to-**

"Have you seen Ash brain lately?" Gray asked Mira.

"I haven't heard from him for the past 2 and a half days. David or Lucy, either," Mira replied worriedly.

"I see. Well, when he comes back and I'm not here, tell him to fight me!" Gray said happily, walking out the doors with Juvia quietly stalking him with a shy giggle of her own.

"It's very lonely around here without those 3," Erza said, sitting at the bar.

"Yeah, I would usually be fine with just one of them gone, but since it's all 3 of them, it seems very unusual, don't you think?" Mira asked.

"Yeah, you're right, Mira, but you never know. They could've all went on a job without telling us," Erza replied.

"Maybe, but still, I just don't feel righ,t" Mira said.

"Don't worry, Mira-san, I'm sure Lucy-chan, David-kun and Natsu-kun will be alright. I'm sure of it!" Wendy said, smiling.

The 2 girls couldn't help just to feel at ease by her warm smile.

**-Now the day goes by really fast, so its now 11:00 PM, with David still struggling to get the confusing ropes of doom off, so lets see what Lucy and Natsu are doing :D-**

Lucy and David go inside of her apartment. Lucy looked at David, who seemed very uncomfortable while he sat on the couch. "David, are you alright? You can talk to me about it if you want," She said as she sat next to David.

"Well, it's just that I was wondering.. Did you really kill Lisanna? Or did she die on her own?" David asked.

"David…I guess you can't remember 2 days ago…I'll tell you again.. She was the one who wanted to kill me first, since apparently I stole Natsu from her, and so she challenged me to the fight of the death. Aaaand, I won, so yes, I killed her…." Lucy said, looking seriously.

David gasped., "_She killed her! I need to tell the guild that! But if I do, Lucy will never come back! But, Lisanna tried to kill her! But then, Lucy killed Lisanna! But Lisanna started it!" He thought in his mind._

"David, you there?" Lucy giggled, pushing his shoulder and making him snap out of it.

"Sorry, my bad, I was thinking," David said.

"About what?" Lucy teased.

"That's none of your business!" David blushed, avoiding eye contact.

"Fine, don't tell me!" Lucy pretended to pout, looking the other way.

"I was thinking about you!" David said accidentally, making Lucy turn around blushing.

"About me?" Lucy asked nervously.

"_Oh shit! Come up with something, something good, something to tease her! Aha!" _David was thinking inside his head, then, you know, an imaginary light bulb appeared. "I was thinking about how you would look like a guy!" He teased and chuckled, earning a slap across the face, then laughing.

"You're so silly!" Lucy laughed.

"You think so?" David chuckled nervously, still worried and scared at the fact his friend just killed his loved one and lied about it.

"Well, I'm going to sleep, so I'll see you tomorrow morning, alright?" Lucy said as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Goodnight, Luce!" David said.

"Night," Lucy smiled and closed her door, making David sigh.

"Natsu…" Natsu said softly, turning back into his original form. "Just wait a couple more hours, and I'll take David away for good," He smirked. "Time to write the letter," Natsu whispered, taking out a piece of paper and pen that he bought at the store today.

**-Lets leave Natsu to write David's fake letter. Now, off to the REAL DAVID-**

"O-okay, last one…." David said sleepily, cutting the last of the rope off and getting off the chair. "Yes! I did it!" He yelled, and realized that he should keep quiet. "Shit, I'm a retard!" David said quietly, opening the basement door and ready to go upstairs. But, when he took his first step, the staircase squeaked, making David curse to himself, something like "What is the wizard craft?". To David, it seemed like this wouldn't be a challenge, so he just ran up the stairs. "This sounds like a war just running up these stairs. I wonder what would happen if I walked slowly?" He asked, slightly chuckling.

And so, David walked up the stairs, but he didn't realize that when slammed the door behind him, he woke up Happy.

"A burglar!" Happy yelled as he raced around the house, trying to find anything that was out of place. So, he went downstairs to see that David wasn't there. "Natsu is going to murder me if I let David go. I need to find him!" Happy said, running out the door.

David was getting to the stone area, but was somewhat still in the forest area, and then heard someone calling his name. It was Happy. "Great, now Super Blue Catnip is coming to get me!" He yelled quietly.

"David, where are you? I need you!" Happy yelled, not looking in David's direction.

"Oh no! Blue catnip is out to get me! Now, lets see if I can do a James Bond (Double O seven 007) dive into this bush!" David said excitedly. "Here goes nothing," David said, diving into the bush, seeing that Happy flew by. "Now that's skill!" He said, then drifted off to sleep somehow.

**-Back to Natsu. It is now 5:00 AM-**

"Well, I should put this note on Lucy's desk now," Natsu said, looking at the note and making his way up the silent stairs. Natsu then opened Lucy's door to see a sleeping Lucy. He smiled and put the note on her desk. He thenwalked over to her. Natsu's heart was beating really fast. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, blushing madly. Natsu then walked out the door and ran to his house to find David.

Just when Natsu left, Lucy's alarm beeped for 6:00 AM. So, the girl shot up and ran to the shower. "I feel very uneasy right now, like something bad just happened, but I missed it. I should look around town to see!" Lucy said, washing her hair quick.

**-20 Minutes later-**

Lucy just wore the clothes she wore a couple hours ago, then noticed something on her desk. "A note? I wonder what it says," She said, looking at the note.

_**To: Lucy**_

_**From: David**_

_**Dear Lucy,**_

_**I am very sorry I'm not here this morning, but I have realized that this guild is not for me. I am leaving permanently, so don't bother going after me. I've already made my decision not to come back ever again, but maybe when you're on missions, we could meet sometime. While you're reading this, please don't cry. You know that it'll make me sad if you do, even if I am in a different place. Just don't cry, please…**_

_**I wish you the best of happiness! **_

_**Love, David **_

Lucy just stood there, looking at the note. She gripped it as hard as she could, so she wouldn't cry, but once that one tear fell down, she bawled her eyes out. She just sat there on the floor, crying. Soon, she wiped her tears away and thought to herself, "But why, David? Did I do something? Did the guild so something? Why didn't you tell me!" She started to cry even harder. "You would never do something like this, never!" Lucy sobbed uncontrollably.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright I'm sorry for this late and short chapter, I just have no more ideas. So, if you could send me some suggestions that you want in the story, I could probably fit that in. Or, give me tiny ideas that I can turn into a big chapter!<strong>

**Thanks for reviewing everyone!**

_**Sincerely, Wolfsmiley :3**_


	8. The Battle Of The Angels And Demons

**New storyline: David has escaped the deadly basement and is on his way to Lucy's apartment to get there before it's too late. But, the thing is, Natsu and Happy are looking for him! If David gets caught, he'll go back to the basement!**

**If everyone reviews after reading this, give me an idea that YOU want and I'll probably put it in with the story and give credit to the person who gave the amazing idea.**

**Please enjoy everyone~!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously, on the last chapter:<em>

_Dear Lucy,_

_I am very sorry I'm not here this morning, but I have realized that this guild is not for me. I am leaving permanently, so don't bother going after me. I've already made my decision not to come back ever again, but maybe when you're on missions, we could meet sometime. While you're reading this, please don't cry. You know that it'll make me sad if you do, even if I am in a different place. Just don't cry, please…_

_I wish you the best of happiness!_

_Love, David_

Lucy just stood there, looking at the note. She gripped it as hard as she could, so she wouldn't cry, but once that one tear fell down, she bawled her eyes out. She just sat there on the floor, crying. Soon, she wiped her tears away and thought to herself, "But why, David? Did I do something? Did the guild so something? Why didn't you tell me!" She started to cry even harder. "You would never do something like this, never!" Lucy sobbed uncontrollably.

**-At Lucy's house-**

"You're not gone! I will find you and bring you back to Fairy Tail, even if you refuse! You don't just leave like that!" Lucy shouted angrily and ran outside to the sidewalk, looking for David. "I will look for you until my heart stops beating," She whispered, with tears streaming down her face.

**-Back to Natsu-**

Natsu was running down the dirt path to his house, but then collided with something on his way, making him fall on his rear behind. "Ow, watch where you're going," He said, looking to see it was. It was Happy, who looked like he was about to run away with tears in his eyes.

"N-Natsu….." Happy said cowardly, with tears streaming out of his eyes.

"What's wrong, Happy?" Natsu asked his best friend.

"D-David escaped!" Happy cried.

Natsu tensed up. _"Happy, why you little! Alright, calm down, Natsu, it's just David. He will be able to get lost in the woods, so we're fine," _He said to himself, looked at Happy and smiled. "It's fine, he'll probably get lost in the woods, so we're fine for now," Natsu said.

"Oh, okay!" Happy said in a sad tone.

"We should go home. It's almost morning," Natsu suggested, walking towards the house, then smelling a vanilla scent. _"Oh, come on! Lucy was just sleeping a couple minutes ago," _He said in his mind, sadly running back to his house.

**-Why is Lucy near Natsu's house? I wonder why?-**

"David! Where are you?" Lucy yelled out into the forest, smelling the scent of pine and some other scents.

**(A/N: NOTE! I never included this in the last chapter, but Lucy bought this dragon sniffing package at the magic shop, making her senses really sharp like Natsu's for a day. Alright, keep reading, lol.)**

"Wait….*sniff* PINE = David!" Lucy said out loud, following David's scent that was leading to a small forest, where Lisanna was murdered by Lucy. What a coincidence!

**-Back to David, who was actually just a few minutes away, lol-**

David heard someone calling his name, but couldn't memorize the voice. For some reason, he felt like he forgot about everything. "Hello?" David called, unsure about what to say.

Lucy heard David as she ran over to him seeing him in a bush, a little boney and with dirt on his shirt. (Unless its blood?)

"David!" Lucy cried as she hugged him, while he was still in the bush.

"L-Lucy…! Is it really you, or am I still locked up in Natsu's basement?" David asked worriedly, grabbing her shoulders tightly, but not too tight.

"Natsu locked you up in his basement? But you were with me all this time! And what's with your note, saying you left from the guild permanently!" Lucy asked, with tears coming out from her eyes and shaking his shoulders now.

"Yeah, Natsu locked me up in his basement. He used something from a magic store to turn into me during the end of the fireworks, and he wrote the letter about me leaving the guild so he could keep me in his basement longer, so he would be the one to be there for you, and not me," David explained calmly and hugged Lucy.

Lucy hugged back. "David, I was so worried about you." She sobbed.

They then let go of the hug and Lucy helped David stand.

"When I find Natsu, I'm going to tear him to shreds for what he did to you!" Lucy said sharply.

David smiled slightly. "Correction! We'll both tear him to shreds, since he made you tell him that you murdered Lisanna…" He said, rubbing his neck.

"WHAT!" Lucy yelled as the birds in the trees flew out.

While Lucy yelled, David looked at his palm.

"_I'm fading already? That's not a good sign," _David said to himself.

"Umm, David, what are you doing? Is your hand okay?" Lucy asked, walking over to David and taking his hand, examining it.

"I was just looking at because something tingly went on my hand," David lied, but it was a good one to fool Lucy.

"Oh, well I guess that would happen in the forest….." Lucy said. _"Wait, forest *Sniff* Natsu's house! That flame headed bastard, it was you!" _She yelled inside her mind, getting a tap from David's hand.

"Lucy, please calm down, I know its hard to face the fact that your friend did this to me…..but everything will turn out perfectly fine as a fiddle," David said, comforting his friend.

Lucy eased up a bit. "I hope you're right," She said, walking towards Natsu's house.

"Where are you going? You aren't insisting on going to Natsu's house, are you?" David asked worriedly.

"Yes, I am, and please go back to my apartment and wash up. I'll take care of this," Lucy said, giving a sad smile and walking to Natsu's house.

David sighed. "Okay…" He said, turning around to go Lucy's house. He then stopped and looked back, about to say something, but she was already gone. _"Pretty fast for a celestial mage," _David said to himself while walking back.

**-Back to Lucy-**

"_What am I going to do when I see him? Would I kill him like Lisanna? Or would I just let it be and fix this problem myself? How should I know? Its impossible to know when you apparently have no idea who's who," _Lucy continued to argue inside her head, still walking.

**-To Natsu and Happy-**

"I think Lucy found David, Happy…." Natsu said cowardly.

"Aye…" Happy said sadly.

"Lucy's coming, I can smell her….WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu, calm down. This is not the time to be on your monthly!" Happy calmy yelled.

Natsu glared at Happy, and sighed as he sat back down and waited for Lucy.

**-Somewhere up above in the Heavens with HEAVEN'S ORGANIZER-**

"We asked for David, not this girl! Did you screw up the orders again?" The angel yelled at the 2 blonde angel twins.

"We're sorry, Miss Snow-sama!" The 2 twins said.

"If we don't get David quick, he won't be able to return to the Land of the Heavens! He'll disappear from the social society! And do you want that?" Snow yelled.

"N-no Miss Snow-sama!" The 2 twins said as they put paperwork on Snow's desk.

Snow looked a the papers showing 4 people: **David, Lisanna, Natsu and Lucy. **"So, Lucy is the one who sent Lisanna up here, huh? Well, Lisanna doesn't deserve to be an angel, so she's going downstairs!" She said out loud, stamping "Downstairs" on Lisanna's paper, which floated to the downstairs.

"Miss Snow-sama! How do we bring David-kun back up here?" The twin named Rin asked.

"Rin, don't ask Miss Snow-sama about that, she'll punish you and send you back to Earthland for punishment!" The other twin named Len said.

"No, its okay, Len. I'll let this pass…anyways, back to your question, Rin…I really don't know, he's probably starting to fade right now! We must do something! Len, quick, plan something easy for us to get David back!" Snow replied and commanded.

**-Now nobody knew that David was an angel from the Heavens, hmmm? *giggles* Well, back to Lucy-**

Lucy knocked on Natsu's door, hearing some small talk in the house "Answer the damn door!" She yelled.

No one answered.

"You better open this door!" Lucy yelled.

And again, no answer.

"Fine, I'll do it myself!" Lucy yelled, kicking the door down and knocking it off its hinges. She saw Natsu and Happy on the couch, looking very scared.

Natsu's head were like rusty gears. He turned his head towards Lucy, who just kicked his door off their hinges. "L..Lucy?" He asked nervously.

**-To David-**

David had cleaned himself up, but he felt a tingling feeling in his back. _"No, this can't be! I'm not ready to go yet! This isn't going to be good! I need to go to Natsu's house to deal with this before it's too late!" _David said, running out of Lucy's apartment and off to Natsu's house. "This is not good!" David yelled, as he ran faster, like running for dear life.

"Stop right there, David!" A voice said, making David stop and look around.

"Who's there?" David asked.

"A devil from the ground parts! And you seem to be the fallen angel that everyone's talking about in the heavens!" The voice yelled.

David turned around to see who it was. "Lisanna!" He yelled, confused.

"Yes, it's me! And I'm on a mission to kill Lucy in order to get my life back on Earthland and be with Natsu!" Lisanna growled.

"How can this be…?" David said, backing away, since Lisanna's wings came out, making huge gusts of wind.

"David, why don't you be a good angel and go back to heaven! There is no use for you now, for I am on a mission! Now, will you excuse me, you little shit-headed angel?" Lisanna said, flying into the air to look for Natsu's house.

"LISANNA! I'LL KILL YOU!" David said angrily, for he didn't care if he was fading away. He needed to fix this before something happened to Lucy. David had never met someone so special in his life, and was not going to let her go. But, if it weren't for Natsu, David wouldn't be here. For, he was her guardian angel PERMANENTLY, according to Miss Snow. David let out his nice angel wings, which ripped out through his shirt, making huge gusts of wind. "For Lucy!" David said as he flew to Natsu's house

**-Natsu's house! Where all the action is now!-**

"Hey….Luce, what are you doing here so early?" Natsu asked nervously.

Lucy began to stomp over to Natsu and Happy who were really scared. "You will pay what you both did to David!" Lucy yelled as she was ready to punch Natsu, but was interrupted by….

"Lisanna!" They all said in unison.

"Oh look, it's the murderer, about to murder 2 others!" Lisanna said, walking through the doorway into the living room, where everyone else was.

"M-murderer?" Happy cried, since he was confused and scared.

"Yes, Happy, Lucy is the murderer here! For she was the one who killed me!" Lisanna smirked in an evil way at Lucy.

"How are you still alive! I thought I killed you dead on!" Lucy yelled angrily.

Natsu and Happy shocked that their best friend killed their childhood friend.

"I was sent here by Satan himself to kill you in order to get my life back on Earth again, and this is my mission, so prepare to die, bitch!" Lisanna said, forming her dark magic.

"Lucy…..so, you did kill Lisanna?" Natsu asked, almost shedding a couple tears since Lisanna was a hard subject to talk about, and she was his girlfriend, after all.

"Of course I killed her! She wanted to kill me first since I took you away from her!" Lucy yelled back, not realizing Lisanna was about to attack her.

**-Then OMG David comes crashing through the ceiling, stopping Lisanna's attack from blowing Lucy into hell.-**

"Stop, you demon!" David yelled, protecting Lucy with his shielding wings.

Lisanna growled. "Out of my way, angel! Go back to heaven where everyone else wants you!" She barked.

Natsu and Happy stood there, shocked for what was happening in their own house.

"D-David….?" Lucy asked shedding a tear and turning to the angel in front of her.

"Sorry I had to disobey your orders, you would be in huge trouble if I hadn't come here," David said, letting his wings open to the side.

"It's okay but….you're a-" Lucy got cut off by David.

"I will explain later, but please, take Natsu and Happy somewhere safe so I can take care of this," David said, cracking his knuckles and letting white dust fall to the floor.

"Seems like you're still rough like a statue….I thought angels were supposed to be in tip top shape?" Lisanna laughed, getting punched in the face by David.

"Lucy, go!" David said as Lisanna threw him into the wall.

"David!" Lucy yelled.

"Just go! I'm alright!" David yelled.

Lucy then ran out, grabbing Natsu by his vest and Happy by his tail, leading them to an open forest spot.

"I can't stay here with a murderer, let's go, Happy!" Natsu said as he got up, but got dragged back down by Lucy's rough hand.

"I am no murderer, for she was the one who wanted to murder me….Who would you rather pick? Lisanna, who is now an assistant of Satan, or me?" Lucy asked, giving Natsu an intense glare.

"I….I don't know….." Natsu said, looking at the ground and avoiding eye contact with Lucy.

"Ugh, I already know it's Lisanna….and I thought we were friends! Basically, I was just a fucking replacement so you could get you're thick headed mind off of Lisanna! So, all this time, I was being used? What kind of friend are you!" Lucy screamed, crying.

"Lucy…You know that's not-" Natsu said, putting a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

Lucy slapped Natsu's hand away. "I changed because of you! And look what you've done to me! You're probably the densest person I've met in my whole entire life because I-" Lucy was cut off by a huge explosion that was happening in Natsu's house.

**-Explosion could only mean... Fight scene between David and Lisanna! :D-**

David's and Lisanna's magic collided once again, making another explosion, knocking them both back.

"Light Arrows!" David called, receiving an Arrow and a bow from the sky, loaded 3 at once and shot directly at Lisanna.

"Demonic shield!" Lisanna called blocking David's powerful arrows.

**(A/N: NOTE! Angels and Demons have all of the magics, just to let you know! And the only reason why David is using a different magic is because he is fading away. KEEP READING!)**

Lisanna opened her shield to see that the angel wasn't there. "You pansy! Come out here and fight me!" Lisanna yelled, getting an elbow to the head.

"Did you say that I was a pansy? And I am fighting you….Stupid demons these days!" David snickered and jumping back.

"Why you little!" Lisanna yelled, getting reckless and throwing nonstop punches at David.

David sweat dropped as he took one of Lisanna's fist and threw her into the wall, but her hand went into rubber mode and grabbed him by the neck, swinging him into the walls.

"Now I have the upper hand!" Lisanna laughed crazily as she kicked David, making him fly into a unbroken wall.

David coughed up blood, but just wiped it away from his mouth. He stood up, using the wall for support. This made Lisanna laugh again. "Demons are such a pain!" David grinned, kicking upwards at Lisanna.

Lisanna grabbed David's foot and slammed him into another wall.

David felt the tingly feeling again in his body, making him look at his hands. _"Shit! I'm fading!"_ He said to himself, doing a barrel roll from one of Lisanna's attacks.

"Get up, you worthless angel!" Lisanna said, engulfing her hand in purple flames.

"If I'm worthless, then you're desperate right? Since you would do anything to get revenge on Lucy and live happily ever with Natsu?" David said, engulfing his hands in white flames. Lisanna growled and walked angrily over to David "I'll rip your wings off if you don't get out of my way!" She said, throwing fire at David.

The flame almost hit David, but it was like 1 inch away from his body, making him sigh. "Nah, na na na! You missed me!" He said, laughing like a little kid. He took Lisanna's shoulders and burned them. "Go back downstairs where you belong!" He yelled as Lisanna screamed in pain.

"Ah! It hurts let go! Let go!" Lisanna yelled.

"Sink back into the ground and I'll let go! But, if you resist, then I'll do it for you!" David yelled back.

Lisanna resisted. "Never!" She yelled, punching David in the face.

"You punch like a teddy bear!" David laughed. _"Now, let me see here... I have something in my pockets, but I think it might actually be on the inside of my scarf….what's it called again?" _David dodged Lisanna's attack, which was with a big ass sword such as The Demonic Blade.

"Jesus christ, Lisanna! I'm trying to think over here!" David yelled as he called his Lightning Blade and slashed Lisanna's arm.

"Bastard! You're not supposed to be thinking in the middle of a damn battle!" Lisanna yelled, trying to heal her gash on her arm.

"_Hurry up, David! What was it called?" _David thought as he kicked Lisanna into a nearby broken wall.

Lisanna coughed up blood, still trying to heal her gash. _"I'm not gonna make it! Don't think that, Lisanna, don't you want to live happily ever after?" _She was thinking.

"_Come on David! What the hell was it called and where is it?" _David thought. checking his pockets and on the inside of his scarf.

Lisanna saw that David was looking for something, but she didn't care. He probably lost it, so she thought slashing him in his torso would be good, but she couldn't move. "What the hell!" Lisanna said, struggling to move.

David felt something pinch him in the back of his shoe. "What the hell?" He asked, taking the object that he was looking for out of his shoe.

Lisanna eyed the piece of work as she struggled to move once again.

David knew just exactly what to do, so he place it in front of himself, with the front side facing Lisanna. "Time to go back downstairs," David said as he focused his power in the tiny object.

"You wouldn't!" Lisanna yelled.

"I would!" he retorted. "Demons Gate To Hell!" David called as the ground began to shake.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it, folks! Just to let everyone know, this is probably the second last chapter for this story! Thanks to everyone who reviewed earlier. I hope everyone enjoyed!<strong>

**Reviewing and telling me how much you like it brings a smile on my face! It makes me write chapters faster that way!**

**See you next time! :D**

**Sincerely Wolfsmiley :3**


	9. Is This The End?

**Hey, everyone! It's Wolfsmiley, back with another, or maybe even LAST chapter of Loving Another You, which makes me so sad! *Wipes a tear away from eye* Well, I know it's been about MONTHS since my last update, probably because I have school and everything. But, I have to say one more thing. *Takes a deep breath* **

**I now welcome you to into the gates of the story, "LOVING ANOTHER YOU"!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Loving Another You:<em>

_Lisanna eyed the piece of work as she struggled to move once again._

_David knew just exactly what to do, so he place it in front of himself The front side was facing Lisanna. "Time to go back downstairs," David said as he focused his power in the tiny object._

_"You wouldn't!" Lisanna yelled._

_"Demons Gate To Hell!" David called as the ground began to shake._

-David and Lisanna-

"Demons Gate To Hell!" David called as a red bloody gate came out from the ground. Dirt marks appeared on the burned and broken floor.

"Damnit…." Lisanna watched in awe.

"Demon Gate! I assign thee to suck this Devil, or so I call pansy, back into hell!" David commanded.

"Your wish is-" The gate got sent back down from Lisanna forcing it down with her beastly arms (how attractive).

"What do you think you're doing?!" David yelled.

"Pushing this gate down. What does it look like, Angel?!" Lisanna growled.

"I don't think so!" David used his wings to give max speed and punced Lisanna off of the gate.

Lisanna got up rather quickly and made some inhuman signs with her hands. "Have fun with this, David!" She laughed insanely as magic swirled around the two.

"What are you planning to do?!" David asked in a worried tone.

"Nothing important," She smirked.

-Lucy, Natsu and Happy (A couple of minutes before magic swirl from Lisanna)-

All 3 of them sat in silence, thinking over what is going on and what is going to happen if they enter battle with them.

"Come on, Happy, let's go! I don't want to stay with a murderer, especially in this silence!" Natsu swiftly walked a couple of steps to get distance from him and Lucy, he looked back with rage and pain on his face. "Come on, Happy!" Natsu yelled.

"Aye…" Happy replied as he sadly walked to his master's side.

Lucy knew that Natsu was just confused and didn't know what to do, but why would he go to Lisanna's side? He acted as if she was planning to kill him from the start. As if she were a cold-blooded killer.

"Natsu, Happy, please wait!" Lucy stood up quickly and grabbed Natsu's vest.

"What do you want?" Natsu spat angrily, but worry still crossed his face, as the same with Happy's.

"Stay by my side. Please.." Lucy begged silently as she gripped Natsu's vest tighter.

"Natsu, I think Lucy's right. We shou-" Happy was cut off by sudden action from Natsu.

"You really think I'm that stupid!? Well, I'm not! I already know that you're going to end up murdering Happy and I anytime time soon, and I don't need that in my life, especially you!" Natsu yelled, taking Lucy's hand and shoving it harshly back at her. He began stomping away in frustration.

"You're going to die tonight if you don't stay with me..! I'm not lying either! Please believe me!" Lucy cried, but nothing worked on Natsu. He was still walking and mumbling curses as he made his way through the forest to get to the burnt down house.

Lucy sat quietly and growled in sadness and frustration. "I'll never be able to get him back now. He's too determined to defeat...Wait, who's side is he on!?" She questioned, standing up in shock. "It will be devastating if he actually fights alongside her. And, that means I'll be fighting too...But fighting Natsu.." Lucy clenched her fists and then decided. "I'm going to fight! For David's and Fairy Tail's sake!" She ran to the burnt down house. As Lucy was running, she got hit by something. This caused her to scream bloody murder, and she blacked out.

-Natsu's POV-

I'm so angry and frustrated. I'm not even sure how this even started! I grabbed my head in frustration. I hear Happy whimper quietly. Ah shit! I forgot he was even there! I took a glance at him, and boy did he look scared. I felt terrible when I saw his fearful expression. "Hey, Happy, I'm re-" I was cut off by a scream that sounded similar to Lucy's. "Lucy,, you can't trick me anymore!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. After that, things got quiet. Then, BAM, I got hit with something and slowly blacked out.

-David and Lisanna Normal POV-

"What are those signs!? I've never seen -sama nor the man he calls himself "The Devil King" use such things," David questioned as Lisanna finished her symbols.

A very very bright light was now forming between David and Lisanna. "What is this, Lisanna!?" David yelled. All he got in response was a sadistic laugh. It was now forming into a big tall column that was touching the red sky. David panicked. "Have I lost this battle? Did I fail Lucy and everyone else up in heaven? This can't be..." He faced the ground with a loser-like expression. He had to admit he was really tired emotionally and physically. David then had a light bulb turn on. "If this column stays up for a while, I can make hand signs to make myself stronger!" David studied the column, then his hands. "Or drain the power from the column.." David then took his chances and completed his hand signals. He began to drain the column.

It seemed as if the column was holding 3 people in mid air ,setting them down a little too fast. As every second passed, the figures were getting closer to the ground, and fast. David looked over to Lisanna, seeing her devil wings stretching out. "Looks like I'm doing the same." David stretched out his angel wings, preparing to jump very high. Determination appeared on David's face as he leaped into the air. Lisanna had leaped into the air also.

-In the air-

Lucy was the first one to wake up because she felt a very uncomfortable breeze hitting her back. Feeling that she was weightless had made her very scared. She looked down at the ground, and her expression turned from graceful to frightened.

"Kya!" Lucy screamed for her dear life, clutching onto someones piece of clothing. Lucy looked over to see what she was clutching. "Natsu..." She whispered as a pained expression formed. At that second, she released his piece of clothing from her hands and pushed him away. Noticing something blue just a couple meters underneath her, she yelled, "Happy!" checking to see if he was awake and alright. All Lucy got was a slight wave. Without hesitation, Lucy forced her weight down and wrapped her arms around the drained feline. (If you're still wondering "Why can't Happy just use his wings?" He's been drained of his magic.)

"L-Lucy.." Happy looked up at her with curiosity reflecting in his eyes.

"Y-yes, Happy..? Lucy looked at Happy and forced a smile upon her face as she patted his head.

"Are we going to die..?" The feline asked with tears streaming down his face.

Lucy was about to reply to Happy, but then when her gaze fixed onto the ground, she knew too well that this would be the end. Not wanting to scare the feline, she replied, "No, Happy, we'll be okay. Just close your eyes, alright?"

"O-okay.." Happy closed his eyes as Lucy held tightly onto the exceed. She began bracing herself for a life shattering experience, and closed her eyes tightly. She then heard a slight *Huff* close to her face. She wanted to know what it was, so she opened one eye to see "David!" Lucy said.

"Miss me?" David laughed as he landed on the ground softly. He set Lucy and Happy down. Lucy set Happy on the ground and hugged David tightly. He was slightly taken aback by the sudden action, but hugged back.

"Well well well, if it isn't the two love birds~" Lisanna ruined the moment as she laughed evilly and placed Natsu on the ground. Lucy, David and Happy glared at Lisanna.

"If you're thinking of fighting with me, think again!" Lisanna pointed at Natsu who seemed to be glaring at David and Lucy.

"Traitor!" Lucy yelled at Natsu. Before she went to beat the crap out of him, David held her back. "Calm down, Lucy! He's on our side!" He locked eye contact with her.

"You wish," Natsu scoffed lighting his hands up and getting an approved look from Lisanna.

"It's all over now, David and Lucy. You have no choice but to surrender." Lisanna smirked.

"I'll kill you! You bitch!" Lucy took out her daggers furiously, receiving a laugh from Lisanna.

"Jeez, do you really think that's going to work? I have all the power I need to defeat you and David alone," Lisanna snickered.

"Hey, what's that on your leg? Is that..Oh no, it couldn't be!" Lucy lied professionally.

Lisanna looked down to her leg. "I don't see an-" Lucy disappeared from her spot and kneed Lisanna in the head. "That's it!" Lisanna yelled, punching her with her Animal Soul Take Over.

Lucy slid across the hard ground with ashes sticking to her clothes in the process. She picked herself up and took out her whip, Fleuve d'étoiles, and aimed at Lisanna's ankle. She dragged Lisanna down harshly.

David looked at Natsu, and he looked back. "What are you looking at?" Natsu questioned. David sighed. "Do you really think you should be on Lisanna's side? I mean, don't you care for Lucy?" He asked, trying to convince Natsu.

"But she murdered Lisa-" Natsu was cut off by an explosion. Both girls went flying to the ground roughly.

"Are you going to help us or not!?" David yelled as Lucy stood up, standing her ground.

"Why should I!?" Natsu yelled as Lisanna punched Lucy.

"Because if you don't, everyone will die! Including yourself and Lucy! I know deep down in my heart that you care for her deeply, and you don't want to die! So please, help us?" David pleaded as Lucy blocked the hit.

"Natsu.." Lucy looked at him while Natsu returned her gaze.

"Natsu, don't do it!" Lisanna screeched at the top of her lungs. "You were meant to be mine and only mine!" she called as he backed up. He was feeling uncomfortable by her presence.

"David, Lucy, Happy" Natsu paused and closed his eyes. "I'm all fired up!" he yelled, opening his eyes again with flames of excitement. "You may be my childhood friend, but seeing how you treat my other nakama, you're going to pay!" Natsu yelled as he performed his "Fire Dragon's Roar!" on Lisanna.

"Fine, then! I'll just take you back forcefully!" Lisanna cackled, turning into a red devil with spiky wings and a pointed red tail.

"Just like in fairy tales..." Lucy stared in awe. "Ah! I can't just stand here; I need to do something!" Lucy mentally slapped herself across the face and took one of her keys out. "Open the gate: Virgo!" she called, but nothing came.

"Looks like someones out of magic~" Lisanna laughed. "Demon's Backbreaker!" She swiped a gusting wind at Lucy, making her fly into a nearby tree. That level of magic caused Lucy to be unable to move her limbs.

"Ugh..I can't move!" Lucy struggled to move.

"Now watch as I finish you off right here." Lisanna smirked and showed her back towards the others. She gave out a big laugh. "Look, you don't belong here, Lucy, and you know that. You're done being a replacement, so go back to your rich family!" Lisanna's voice was strained because something was tied around her neck.

"Angel's Rope of The Cleansing Souls!" David called out, pulling her back. This was no ordinary magic rope; it was a Demon Hunting rope for professional angel travellers only. (This rope burns anything very evil, such as a demon. It's similar to a vampire going into the sun.)

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu shouted and punched Lisanna's wing, which broke with a crunching noise. Lisanna screamed in agony and she turned around with her face fully mutated. Her face was the face of a misconfigured devil, her eyes red with blood lust in them.

"My wing...My precious...PRECIOUS WING! YOU BASTARD, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL FOR THIS!" Lisanna yelled, making the ground shake and knocking everyone off their feet in the process (besides Lucy obviously). Lisanna's body shape grew like Elfman's. She lifted up a chunk of earth and threw it at Lucy.

"Ah!" Lucy screamed loudly as the earth was about to hit her. A flame zoomed passed and blew up the earth as a angel-like wind threw it back towards the unfortunate ugly beast Lisanna.

"That was a close one..." Lucy sweatdropped as the two men smiled at her. Oh how she was glad she met these guys.

"Happy! Take Lucy somewhere safe!" Natsu glared at Lisanna.

"Aye, sir!" Happy picked up Lucy.

"Get..Back here!" The sweet voice was now a demonic one.

"Not so fast, Lisanna, you're facing us, not her." David smirked as Lisanna made a whirlwind. She threw Natsu and David at the trees, breaking some as well.

"Shit!" Natsu cursed as his legs were bleeding badly. "Why do you do this!?" Natsu yelled. Though his legs were damaged, he still wanted to fight. He ran up to Lisanna and kicked at her horns, then dodged a swing of the fist. David, being the smart person he is, decided to call up some of his heavenly friends before getting thrown down into the ground.

"Die! All of you!" The demonic voice roared. Lisanna grabbed Natsu by the scarf and David by his foot and began dangling them. Lisanna laughed as pained expressions were forming on their faces. She swung them faster as they yelled at her. As she threw them on the opposite side of each other, a laugh escaped that demonic ugly thing. "Natsu, come to me. We'll be together forever if we kill Lucy!" The demonic voice sweetened.

"N-never! Lucy is a special person to me! I just can't kill her off for your stupid reasons!" Natsu yelled, but was unfortunately pummeled into the ground. After about 10 minutes, the men were losing faith that they would win this.

"Last chance..." David said out loud. "Angel's Emergency Signal!" David called out. He lead his hand up to the sky in a weak manner. Silence overcame the battlefield and David had lost hope in the ability to reach them because he's been gone for so long. A bright light had entered the sky and made a big hole that tried to push the red sky out of the way.

"David! David!" Angelic male and female voices entered the sky and chanted the weakened angel's name. Twenty angelic figures were summoned on the ground in an instant. The angels gasped.

"This is the biggest one I've seen so far!" One of the angels yelled out as Lisanna turned around and glared.

"Get..her!" David commanded before blacking out. Following the commands, the angels attacked Lisanna, one by one. As they approached the weak point of Lisanna, they formed a circle around her.

"Dead Death Unified Universal Chant Holy Extermination!" The angels called as a beam of glorifying light beam struck down and zapped Lisanna. Her body began to disappear, bit by bit.

"Why!? I'll get you all next time! NEXT TIME!" Lisanna's voice and body were erased from the world...for now. The angels cheered as the sky turned into a beautiful, blue, peaceful sunny day. A figure appeared from the sky and the angels immediately bowed down to the person's presence.

"Mrs. Snow-sama!" They praised as a smile took a hold of the said lady's lips.

"My oh my. What have you rascals been getting yourselves into!?" shook her head as she saw the damage that was dealt. When she noticed angel wings lying on the ground, she swiftly walked over to the location. "Angels! Heal these two men!" ordered, snapping her fingers. "As for now, I should restore this," said to herself. She held up her hands to begin the usage of restoration magic. "Restoration: Angelic Nature!" shouted. She focused on the power running through her hand and planted it on the ground. The scene which was there before the fight had happened began to restore.

"Mrs. Snow?" David had awoken and looked at the lovely angel queen before him. The said woman turned around and she smiled.

"Ah, David, you seem shocked. I can sense it," laughed.

"Well, you know it's very rare for you to actually come down from that crowded room of yours." David smiled as growled playfully.

"David!" Lucy called and ran up to hug him. "I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried!" Lucy looked at him with a relieved expression. Her eyes moved to the woman standing before David and herself. She gasped as she took note of the faint glow that was shining around the lady. "You must be..." Lucy couldn't find the right words.

"Yes. I'm Snow, queen and leader of all of these angels." The said woman smiled.

"So cool!" Lucy started liking the lady already.

"Oi, Lucy! Are you alright?!" Natsu's voice was in hearing distance as he walked towards Lucy.

"N-Natsu? Yes! I'm fine!" Lucy turned around and was wrapped in two strong warm arms.

"I'm sorry..." Natsu apologized as he held Lucy in for the hug. "I didn't know what would happen. I'm so stupid...I'm sorry.." Natsu gripped tighter as Lucy blushed.

"It's okay. I forgive you, stupid," Lucy giggled and ruffled Natsu's hair as he gave her his trademark grin. Natsu then turned to David and gave an apologetic look.

"Sorry for tying you up and all, I was just jealous..." Natsu murmured so Lucy couldn't hear and he blushed looking away. David heard it and he laughed at the Salamander.

"It's fine, I understand," David waved it off and then turned his full attention to . "Could you give me a little time to inform to the guild members of my leave, and to explain to them?" David asked, but it almost sounded like begging. just nodded and turned her attention to the beautiful restored forest area.

"Oh.. Where's Happy?" Natsu asked, looking around for his feline. "Happy! Where are y-" Natsu was tackled on the ground by a blue ball of fur.

"Natsuuuuu!" Happy cried on his chest as Natsu just laughed. His hand began petting the feline.

"Hiya, Happy!" Natsu smiled as he pulled himself up.

"I'm glad you're okay now," Happy said, sitting on top of his head.

"Same for you, buddy," Natsu laughed and caught up to Lucy and David.

-To the Guild! (Just so you know, everyone's wounds are healed)-

The guild was loud as usual. Partying all day was what they did best. t's called the loudest guild in Fiore for a reason. Something was missing though. Four people were missing, and it seemed a little off to the guild members, but they partied anyways. The doors opened to reveal four figures in the doorway. The guild members looked at the figures and cheered at their return, still not knowing what ACTUALLY happened to them.

"Hey, guys, we're back!" Natsu smiled as everyone greeted them with happy cheers.

"Do you guys know where Mira is?" David asked as some pointed to the back room where the kitchen was. "Thanks!" David said and began running to the back room.

"Wow, it's very unusual for them to act like this after all that..." Lucy observed as Natsu and Happy just nodded.

-Back Room-

David opened the back door and smelled something delicious. "Mira, are you in here?" David asked.

"Yes, I am! What do you need?" Mira asked, getting a full view of David. She smiled as usual. David gulped and sighed.

"Mira...I've got some horrible news.." David said, leaning in closer to Mira. It took a while for David to explain all the details of Lisanna turning into a demon and going after Lucy to kill her in order to get her life back on earth. It was a tough process, but David had convinced Mira to stay strong and only tell Elfman and her closest family members of Lisanna. David also spoke about him being an angel and everything, which didn't seem to surprise Mira.

"Ah, thanks for telling me, David!" Mira smiled warmly, and David smiled back in return. He exited the back room. Now, onto the grand finale!

-Master Makarov's Room-

"Master, may I come in?" David knocked on the door. No one answered, so David decided to turn around and walk back down the stairs until Makarov came back. Right when David turned around, the door opened to reveal the short white bearded master.

"David, I've been expecting you. Come in," Makarov instructed, leading him in the room and shutting the door behind them.

"Master... I've been wanting to-" David was cut off by Makarov.

"Yes, child, I know who you really are. I was informed by the lovely queen of the Heavens a couple days ago. And to think there was no such things as angels and demons roaming the earth today. I was wrong," Makarov chuckled. "I also knew something was up with Lisanna when she decided to do a "job" with Lucy. Nothing seemed right to me in that picture. Too bad I didn't notice sooner, or this wouldn't have happened." Makarov shook his head.

"But, look on the bright side! Natsu and Lucy are on better terms now since this problem has been solved. They're closer than ever. Make sure to prepare yourself for some kind of news," David laughed and winked, as did Makarov.

"David, will you be staying at the guild?" Makarov asked, putting all happiness aside.

"Unfortunately, no... I've got a lot of work to do up in the Heavens and it would be a hassle to keep an eye on the guild and all. I will, however, visit every now and then if that's alright with you," David said in attempt to come up with a compromise.

"Alright, but I'm going to have to remove your Fairy Tail stamp." Makarov pulled out the stamp remover tool from his desk as David lifted his sleeve up to his shoulder.

"It was nice being here. Thanks for taking me in," David said as the stamp was removed. As he fixed his shirt, he got up and walked out of the door before giving the Master a thumbs up and a smile.

-In the main part of the guild-

David made his way down the stairs and decided to get one of his last drinks here. A sigh escaped his mouth. Memories that David had made here made him happy, with the exception of the dramatic events. While spending time here, he had sort of began to develop a small crush Lucy when he kept her hands warm by holding one. However, he knew that he shouldn't interfere with those soulmates. David chuckled as he watched Natsu chase Lucy around the guild.

"Those two lovebirds are so cute together, neh?" Mira's happy voice chimed in, making David jump.

"Yeah," David smiled as he calmed down. "Make sure to invite me to the wedding!" He laughed with Mira.

"Don't worry, you'll be the first person to receive an invitation." Mira smiled. After that, everyone found out David was leaving and decided to throw a goodbye party for him. During this event, many special things had happened. Elfman was man enough to ask Evergreen out, Natsu and Lucy had their first kiss, Charle had finally accepted a fish from Happy, and Levy and Gajeel were finally a couple! The party had ended and David knew it was time to leave.

"Well, I think I should get going now or I might turn into dust," David chuckled.

"Hey! Wait for us! We're going to say goodbye to you all together in the forest opening!" One of the guild members yelled as they all agreed with each other.

"If you guys insist!" David led the way. It has been a lovely time I spent with everyone in this guild. I'm just glad I was sent down in time to help Lucy out. It was a coincidence that I had found her at that Greek Palace place. Somehow I feel kinda sad knowing that I might not ever see them again, but who knows? I'll probably have time to spare when Natsu and Lucy have a family, David thought as everyone entered the forest with him. Natsu put a hand on David's shoulder and looked at him, giving him a toothy grin.

"Thanks for taking care of Luce while I was being a total jackass. Even though I did apologize to you earlier today, I just want to say that I'm really sorry for everything. Lisanna was my childhood friend and all," Natsu explained as David laughed.

"It's alright, no hard feelings. I'm glad I could help you and Lucy with your problem," David smiled.

"It's a shame you have to go, David..." Lucy said.

"Well, Heaven needs me. Always remember thatI'm now Fairy Tail's guardian ange,l especially yours,, Lucy" David grinned as did Lucy.

"Thank you for everything you've done," Lucy said as everyone got to the opening in the forest where David had first descended. David turned around and stepped back to gain a little space between the crowd and he spread his wings out.

"You guys have done well in making my stay at Fairy Tail a wonderful hell of a time! I wish I could stay with you guys more, but I've got to deal with some issues that happened while I was gone," David looked up as the night sky lightened in a circle above David. Guild members started to tear up and David almost did too. "Don't cry, you guys! If you do, then I'll cry too!" David laughed as he heard the crowd of members also laugh. "You guys were great, and I hope to visit you guys soon! Until then, I'll see you guys later!" David announced, jumping off the ground and into the air. He began to fly like a free bird.

"Bye, David!" Everyone cheered goodbye as the night sky circle went back into its original circle.

"We'll miss him dearly..." Mira said as everyone took a glance at the sky and smiled.

-Years Later-

Today was the day Natsu and Lucy would be a married couple. People were very excited about this because well they've been waiting for years for this to happen. Also, a surprise had come up in the process. As Lucy was about to get ready to walk down the hallway and make a turn so she could get to the isle, she bumped into a person she thought she would never see again.

"David!" Lucy hugged him tightly as he hugged back.

"I'm so happy for you, Lucy Dragneel," David chuckled as Lucy blushed.

"Thanks! I'm so glad you could come! But, if I don't get there soon, I'll be late to walk down the aisle! I'll see you there, okay?" Lucy told him as she began to speed walk with her long dress on.

"You look beautiful, Lucy, and you're just in time!" Makarov smiled as Lucy thanked him. Makarov led Lucy down the aisle gracefully and took his place at the side of the guys.

"I'm so glad I was able to marry somebody so gorgeous and lovely," Natsu smiled as Lucy blushed again. A bunch of sayings were said and then the very important vow came into view.

"Natsu Dragneel, do you wish to Lucy Heartfilia to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asks.

"Yes, I do," Natsu smiled.

"Lucy Heartfilia, do you take Natsu Dragneel to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Lucy smiled back.

"Now, you may kiss the bride!" The priest exclaimed as Natsu and Lucy kissed.

-Afterparty-

Everyone was talking to each other and boasting about the wedding, when David came into view. People were overjoyed and hugged him. Everyone partied and danced and loved every single minute of it. It was a very very fun day and a fun night for some people *wink wink*. It was a day that everyone was reunited as a family and some united as lovers. Amazing as it was, something very evil was lurking through the corners of Fiore. But that's another story to be saved for another time.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so I'm FINALLY done with this damn fucking chapter that's been sitting on FF forever! I would like to thank my friend, Chloe AKA Snow, for bugging me about this for months! It would be most appreciated if you guys (reviewers) could tell me if I should continue this story or not! I'm feeling very creative and I want to spend it on something awesome and kickass! So write in your review down below, and we'll see how things go for the next story!<strong>

**Reviewing Question-**  
><strong>Should I continue this?<strong>  
><strong>A. Yes <strong>  
><strong>B. No, it's done and gone. Go for a different story!<strong>

**I would also like to have a quick discussion about what I've claimed and it's still claimed by me (I think). I'm pretty sure I could be the first person to actually have an angels category in FT, but maybe that's just me. I haven't been catching up with FT and you all have to give me some slack because, well, SCHOOL SUCKS! Hah, I haven't been able to write up until now and I think it's stupid as hell that I have tests almost every week.**

**I love you all for waiting for my chapter to come out! Please forgive me for my lateness! I WILL MAKE SURE NOT TO DO IT AGAIN! Maybe... **

**Sincerely, Wolfsmiley **


End file.
